


An Omega Named Keith

by River_Nix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Adam, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Beta Holt siblings, Beta James, Beta Shiro (Voltron), Bullying about being an omega, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied Sexual Content, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of attempted rape, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: Keith's life hasn't exactly been the best since he presented as an omega. He's been bullied and almost raped by someone he thought was his friend. As such, he's grown to distrust and despise most alphas, along with his friends. However, a new alpha student, Lance McClain and his beta boyfriend, James Griffin, might change that.





	1. Meet Keith

Keith huffs as he stares at the ¾ completed paper before him. The tools used during medical exams and surgeries are important, he’ll admit, but an entire packet (with a page front and back, mind you) on each medical tool? That’s just tedious. 

 

“Hey Keithers! Whatcha doing?” Keith sighs and looks up at the person who spoke: a beta friend of his, Matt. 

 

“An entire packet worth of questions regarding medical tools.” Matt winces and pats Keith’s shoulder, a real show of sympathy. 

 

“Oof, that’s rough man.” Keith shrugs, scooting over a bit so Matt can sit next to him at the table he’s chosen. 

 

“Anything interesting happen in art today?” Matt shrugs and lays his head against Keith’s shoulder. 

 

“Not really. Allura assigned us a project though.” Keith nods his head, adjusting himself so that Matt could lay on the less bony part of his shoulder. 

 

“We’re supposed to make an 6x8 inch mural of an animal in some type of habitat.” Matt whines as he explains the next part while Keith chuckles. “We can’t do it digitally though. We can do it in colored pencil, pen, paint, or marker, but it has to be hand drawn. I’m not a good artist Keith!” 

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Keith answers three more questions before calling it a day. It’s due in two days anyway and he’s only got half a page of questions left. 

 

“Are you alright? You look...upset.” Before Keith can answer, two other voices call out to the beta and the omega. 

 

“Keith! Matt!” Matt looks up and waves at the newcomers. 

 

“Shiro, Pidge.” The two betas greet Matt before sitting opposite of him and Keith. 

 

“Hey Matt, hey Keith.” Pidge opens their backpack to shove a folder inside as Shiro frowns at Keith.

 

“Keith, you alright bud?” Keith sighs, sounding exhausted, and shakes his head. 

 

“I really need Sendak to get expelled.” Pidge’s head snaps up at that. 

 

“What’d he do this time?” Matt sighs and wraps an arm around Keith’s waist, hugging the omega close to him. 

 

“We were in math and he made some ridiculous comment on how I shouldn’t get used to being on top since I was an omega.” Pidge and Matt roll their eyes as Shiro pinches the bridge of his nose. 

 

“All I did was answer correctly when Coran called on me. Not my fault Sendak didn’t answer correctly himself.” Shiro reaches forward to grab the hand that’s resting on the table, giving it a comforting squeeze. 

 

“Sendak really needs to get life.” Nods of agreements are passed around. 

 

“What’d the jerk do this time?” Shiro perks up a bit and turns around to face Adam, the only alpha that who will ever be ok in Keith’s book. 

 

“Tried to put Keith down when he got a math equation correct and he didn’t. His alpha pride couldn’t take being bested by an omega.” Adam sighs and sits next to Shiro as Pidge complains. 

 

“Can I yell at him about this? Or do you not want me to bother?” Keith shakes his head and cuddles into Matt’s side. 

 

“Don’t bother. He’ll just laugh at your attempts to defend me, then mock me about needing alpha protection the next time he sees me.” Adam nods in understanding before tensing as several voices start to fill the air. 

 

Looks like class just got out for everyone else. 

 

“You want a ride home Keith?” Keith nods at Shiro, standing up and giving the Holt siblings a hug before following Adam and Shiro out. 

 

“So, apparently we’re getting a new student tomorrow.” Keith looks up from where he’s buckling his seat belt as Adam adjusts his mirror. 

 

“Oh? Where’d you hear this?” Adam looks behind him to slowly back out from the school parking lot before adjusting and driving towards Keith’s house. 

 

“I’m supposed to help give him a tour of the school.” Shiro raises an eyebrow as Keith leans back in his seat. 

 

The tone Adam used was a perfect combination of suspicious and nervous. That’s normally the tone he uses when he’s hesitant to talk about something.

 

“What’s with the tone of voice? Is it someone you know?” Adam sends Keith a sympathetic look through his mirror. 

 

“No Keith. He’s an alpha.” Keith gulps as Shiro narrows his eyes. 

 

A majority of the alphas at school have been and continue to give Keith a hard time. It’s not just on one thing either. It’s either about him being an omega, him being someone people have been bullying for years, him being blunt, him not talking so much, just so many things that alphas at the school find fault in. It’s bullshit, ridiculous, sad, and just something that Keith does not need in his life. 

 

“Oh? Do you know his name?” Adam nods at Shiro with a serious look on his face. 

 

“Lance McClain. Apparently, he transferred from a school full of alphas.” Keith rolls his eyes. 

 

“Great. So that’s already a confirmation that he’s going to be an absolute jerk.” Shiro turns a bit and smiles encouragingly at the omega. 

 

“Come now Keith, be positive. Maybe he’s not aggressive or mean and that’s why he transferred.” Keith thinks for a moment before shrugging and looking out the window. 

 

Shiro’s got a point. Not all the alphas in the world are assholes. Adam’s a perfect example. He’s kind, mature, patient, intelligent, humble, funny, a true gentlemen. At the same time, the alphas at Keith’s school tend to make looking up to alphas difficult. For some reason, Keith’s the perfect target when it comes to verbal and physical abuse from almost every alpha at the school. Those who don’t directly contribute don’t help either. Save for Adam, of course. 

 

“Let’s hope so. I’d rather not have a repeat of my previous years of highschool. Specifically last year.” Shiro flinches and Adam growls. 

 

Senior year was not pleasant for any of Keith’s friends. It was hell for Keith. 

 

“If there’s even a hint that he could be like  _ him _ , then I’ll make sure he’s physically incapable of speaking at all.” Keith allows himself to smile at that. Normally he’d complain about his friends trying to get in his business and protect him when he can take care of himself. When it came to  _ him _ though, he happily let his friends step in. 

 

_ He _ is the one person he doesn’t think he could face without breaking down (Keith can’t even say his name without getting flashbacks). At least, not right now. 

 

“Alright, enough talking about this new alpha. Keith, we’re here.” Keith looks out the window as Adam pulls up in front of his house. 

 

“Why don’t you guys stay for dinner? It’s been a while since my mom’s seen either of you.” Adam and Shiro both shakes their heads. 

 

“Sorry Keith, I have a test in Iverson’s class that I need to study for.” Keith winces. It’s a known fact that Iverson’s tests are brutal. His homework assignments and classwork are fairly balanced in difficulty, but his tests….oh man. 

 

“I’m gonna miss my first class since I’ll be touring McClain around the school, so I have to do that classwork and homework tonight.” Keith nods and offers a thumbs up. 

 

“Alright, fair enough.” Shiro and Adam both assure Keith that they’ll come over a different time to say hi to Krolia before waving bye and driving off. 

 

“Mom! I’m home!” Krolia hums as her son’s voice echoes a bit through the house. 

 

“I’m in the kitchen!” Keith removes his shoes and places them neatly by the door before walking through the dining room to get to the kitchen. 

 

“How was the day?” Keith looks up and shrugs at his mom. Whenever she asks that, it actually means: did any alpha push too far?

 

“Sendak was an ass, as usual. Other than that, it’s been a relatively calm day.” Krolia nods, a mix of hurt and anger in her expression at the mention of Keith’s tormentor, but doesn’t comment. 

 

“Remember Keith, if you ever want me to talk to Principal Alfor…” Keith smiles and shakes his head, waving his hand dismissively. 

 

“Adam already offered to do damage control. Giving Sendak attention for his attitude will only make it worse.” Krolia sighs, she supposes it’s true. 

 

“Very well, but remember, there is no hell worse to suffer than that of an angry mother.” An angry alpha mother goes unspoken. 

 

“I know, I just think that I can deal with this myself. By that, I mean ignore him and not give him the satisfaction of seeing my reaction to his taunts.” Keith gives his mother a hug before grabbing his bag and walking out of the kitchen to his room. 

 

“We’re having salad and pizza for dinner tonight!” Keith yells back and “ok!” to his mother before walking up the stairs and entering his room. 

 

From there, he puts his backpack on his desk chair and turns so he can faceplant into his mattress. 

 

“Tomorrow’s going to be hell.” Keith’s muffled voice carries through the room as he turns and lays on his bed, hands folded on his chest. 

 

“Another alpha.” Keith remembers Shiro’s previous words about being positive and shakes his head. 

 

“Hoping has never worked before.” Keith declares and stares at his ceiling for 10 minutes before standing up and going back to his bag. 

 

He’s got nothing else to do. His math homework is complete, his art homework is complete, his psychology homework is complete, his music homework has been done…...all that’s left is the rest of the medical tools packet. 

 

Might as well do it with the time he has before dinner.

 


	2. Hi, I'm Lance!

“Now remember, if you hear  _ anything _ that doesn’t sound right, text me the details and I’ll go back to the drawing board.” Keith chuckles and shakes his head at his father’s worry while Krolia watches the scene with amusement. 

 

“I know dad. Don’t worry, if something’s wrong, I’ll make sure to let you know.” Ken sighs at his son’s dismissive tone, but supposes it’s not the worst. 

 

After all, Krolia and him can be pretty protective of Keith after what the poor omega’s had to go through. 

 

“Alright dear. Have a good day at school and don’t be afraid to call your father or myself if anything goes wrong with this new alpha student.” Keith cringes, but nods anyway. 

 

Was it really a good idea to mention that at dinner last night? Hindsight, probably not. Though the conversation that followed did help soothe his nerves….

 

“I will mom, I will. Though, I doubt anything will happen today. Adam’s his tour guide, so…” Krolia smirks at that while Ken laughs. 

 

Like Keith, they trust Adam and have seen just from a few encounters with the young alpha how protective he is over his friends. 

 

“We love you Keith. Have a good day at school.” Keith nods and gives both his parents a hug before pushing his bike out of the garage and placing his helmet on. 

 

He checks his backpack quickly to make sure that it won’t fly off his back before revving the engine and taking of out of the driveway. It takes him about 15 minutes to get to school. Upon arrival, he locates Adam’s car and parks his bike next to it. 

 

“Someone go there early.” Keith removes his helmet and shakes his head to get his hair to settle down before tucking it under his arm and walking out of the parking lot and to the school. 

 

Where two hesitant betas, an angry beta, and an unsettled alpha are waiting for him. 

 

“Hey guys. What’s wrong?” Matt places a hand on his younger sibling’s shoulder before looking at Keith, worry in his eyes. 

 

“So, you know how Adam was supposed to be McClain’s tour guide?” Keith nods, unsure of where this is going. “Well, apparently, Principal Alfor changed his mind. You and Griffin are doing it now.” 

 

Keith tenses. Helping the new alpha around? With James Griffin? He’s a beta as well and is friendly enough (Pidge has suspected that James has had a crush on him, which made him blush heavily), but Lance? Being an alpha? 

 

“Why?” Pidge’s angry expression turns to worry as Keith’s voice takes a shy, hesitant tone. 

 

“Well, Griffin because he supposedly knows and is friends with this new student. Alfor figured it’d be nice for the two to have a little reunion. As for you? Well...I’m actually not sure. Adam?” Adam sighs and steps forward as Pidge addresses him. 

 

“Griffin asked for you to help him. He said that introducing you and Lance early might help settle your...hesitance... about him being an alpha.” Keith blushes a bit and looks down. Obviously uncomfortable now as opposed to just being shy. 

 

After a few moments of silence, Keith sighs and looks up: “I suppose he has a point.” 

 

“Keith, don’t force yourself. I’m sure Griffin will understand if you’re nervous about this.” 

 

Keith shakes his head at Shiro and walks forward, intending to go to the office. 

 

“I think it’ll be fine. You all know how Griffin is. I doubt any friend he has is going to be a bully.” Adam and Shiro share a look. 

 

“You never know.” Keith turns a bit to look at Shiro. 

 

“If push comes to shove, remember, I rarely hang out with Griffin. This alpha’s his friend? He’ll probably hang out with him.” Matt nods and comes forward to wrap an arm around Keith's shoulder. 

 

“True. Here, let me take the helmet, looks like it’s slipping.” Matt gently removes the helmet from under Keith’s arm. 

 

In his distracted state, Keith didn’t even notice his helmet almost falling from under his arm. Matt hands it back to him when he’s a bit more focused. 

 

“You all can go to class if you’d like. You don’t have to worry about me too much.” Pidge shakes their head and walks forward to block the office door. 

 

“After all we’ve seen you go through, I’d say we have more of a reason to worry about you. Alphas haven’t exactly been the best to you, no offense to Adam or to your mom.” Keith shrugs, but grabs Pidge to pull them away from the door. 

 

“I know that my life hasn’t been pretty, but you guys have classes too. Coran won’t mind if I’m a little late to math. Especially if he sees why I’m late.” Pidge’s resistance doesn’t falter, but Matt grabs their shoulder to start leading them away. 

 

“Keith’s got a point. Coran won’t let anything happen to him.” Pidge protests as Matt grabs Adam’s arm. 

 

“I know none of us trust this Lance character, but let’s trust Keith. He has us all on speed dial if he needs us.” Keith smiles, grateful for Matt being the voice of reason. 

 

“Alright, fine.” Shiro follows Matt willingly, but not without giving his own reassurance. 

 

“But if I hear anything from anybody about either him or Griffin giving you shit, then I’ll show no mercy.” Keith gasps. Shiro hardly ever swears. This is a miracle. 

 

“I think we all will Shiro. Let’s not get ourselves paranoid yet though. I’d actually like to graduate with a sane mind.” Mat chuckles and continues to drag his sibling and Adam off, Shiro following behind. 

 

“Call us if anything happens! I mean anything Kogane!” Keith chuckles a bit at Pidge’s use of his last name. Blowing a kiss towards the fiery beta as they are pulled away. 

 

“Let’s get this over with.” Keith enters the office quietly just as Alfor finishes explaining how the school works to Lance. 

 

“Ah, Keith! There you are, my boy.” Keith nods stoically, waving as the happy-go-lucky principal comes to stand next to him. 

 

“Lance, this is Keith Kogane. Like James, he’s an excellent student and a lovely person.” Lance smiles and offers Keith his hand, unaware of the way Keith tenses. 

 

“Hi there! Lance McClain, thanks for helping to show me around today.” Keith leans into Alfor a little, but brings his hand up to shake Lance’s as a gesture of politeness. 

 

“Agreed. Thanks for helping me with Lance.” Keith nods at James, who’s sending him an encouraging smile. 

 

It doesn’t help him any, but the gesture can be appreciated. 

 

“Now James, can you take Lance out for a moment so I can speak to Keith?” James nods and grabs Lance’s hand. 

 

“Thank you.” Once the two exit the room, Alfor turns a bit to place both of his hands on Keith’s shoulders. 

 

“I know that this may be difficult for you.” Keith sighs, already knowing where this is going. 

 

“I know you have all the reasons not to trust or like alphas, but Keith, from what I’ve seen, Lance is nothing like that.” Alfor takes a deep breath, leaning down a bit so he can have eye contact with the omega in front of him. 

 

“Please, give him a chance.” Keith can’t stop himself. 

 

“Sir, with all due respect, every time we’ve had a new alpha student, you’ve always asked me that.” Keith looks up with a sad look. Really regretting that he has to be that negative person in this situation. 

 

“The first few years of you being here, I understood that. It wasn’t fair for me to judge all alphas on the act of a group. Now though? After all I’ve been through? It’s harder to trust.” Alfor lets Keith’s shoulders go as the boy hugs himself, allowing emotion to show through his voice for the last part of his statement. 

 

“I’ll be polite and friendly, but I can’t promise that I’ll trust him or be his friend.” Alfor sighs, but nods his head. 

 

“I understand Keith. I know I’ve asked much of you during my time here and I apologize. It just...it hurts me to know that you can’t trust people based on their status. You have good reasons, I won’t deny, but it still hurts.” Keith blinks a few times before nodding his head. 

 

“I understand sir. Like I said, I’ll try. I just can’t promise anything.” Alfor smiles at Keith’s tone. It’s firm and steady, not emotionless or scared like it had been a few moments ago. 

 

“I know you will. For the few years I’ve known you, you’ve always been too stubborn to give up.” Keith chuckles and shakes Alfor’s hand before clearing his throat and bidding farewell. 

 

When he opens the door, Lance and James appear to be in a very deep discussion. One that Keith interrupts by clearing his throat. Yeah, he feels a bit rude, but Lance needed a tour. 

 

“Oh, sorry.” Keith shrugs, willing himself not to speak, and gestures with his head towards the hall leading to the other classrooms. 

 

“Are we headed to Coran’s class?” Keith nods at James while continuing to walk forward. 

 

“Ok, cool.” James takes Lance’s schedule. “Let’s see...you’ll have him for first hour on Monday, Wednesdays, and Thursdays.” 

 

Lance nods at James before focusing on Keith, who’s walking just a bit ahead of him. 

 

“Hey Keith, when do you have Math?” Keith slows a bit so James and Lance can catch up before responding. 

 

“Same.” Lance smiles while James examines Lance’s schedule to see if he’ll have anymore classes with the guarded omega. 

 

“Cool! Maybe you can help me with a few sections. Math is not my strong suit.” James snorts while Keith shrugs. 

 

“It would help if you studied a bit more.” Lance scoffs. 

 

“Not all of us have the patience that you have when it comes to sitting at a desk and staring at paper that’s been scribbled on.” Keith almost giggles at the dramatic voice Lance uses. 

 

Almost. 

 

“Hey! Omega!” Keith freezes at the voice. Now is not the time…

 

“What? You too smart to talk to someone like me now?” Keith takes a deep breath, really to wanting to lash out in front of Lance, and turns to face Sendak. 

 

“I think you know exactly why I don’t speak to you.” James glares and Lance stiffens as Sendak rolls his eyes and sneers. Keith’s calm, cold tone is not the way Sendak like being spoken too. 

 

“What? Finally learning your place?” Keith raises an eyebrow. 

 

“I believe we’ve had this conversation before.” Keith crosses his arms. “You may think what you want and I will not bother correcting you.” 

 

Sendak, not thinking at all, only smirks. 

 

“So you’re admitting that you’re below me? Took you long enough.” Keith pinches the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Your need to prove your dominance is really pathetic. I’m admitting that you have your own set of strengths and weakness, just like every human does. Alpha, beta, and omega.” Sendak opens his mouth to speak more, only for Coran to open the door. 

 

“Nice talking to you.” Lance and James watch in amazement as Keith just walks away. 

 

Just like that. He was just insulted and put down, but he chose to walk away. 

 

“Get back here, omega! I’m not done talking to you!” Keith turns around at that. 

 

“No? Well, I’ve certainly wasted enough time on you.” Lance stiffens, James shivers, and Sendak gawks. Keith’s voice is cold, acidic, dark...equivalent to if he would’ve screamed bloody hell at the alpha. 

 


	3. So...how was Lance?

After the hour and a half math class, filled with a good lecture and some work time, Sendak decided to try and approach Keith again. Like many other times, he was met with a stone wall of a person and harsh truths being thrown at him. 

 

“If you can find time during the day to insult and belittle me, then you can certainly find time to study. Maybe then, you won’t struggle so much in your classes.” Keith’s unaware of how Lance and James are behind him, hissing at Sendak. 

 

Lance has only been here less than two hours and he’s already feeling the need to rip someone apart. 

 

“Don’t tell me what to do, omega.” Sendak sneers the last word, not that Keith really cares. 

 

He simply responds with: “Telling someone what to do and offering them common sense, I assure you, are two different things.” 

 

With those words hissed out, Keith turns his heel and starts to walk to his next class: art. A class that neither James nor Lance share with him. But Shiro does. Great, he can get some breathing room and be near a friend. 

 

“Keith, wait!” Apparently not. 

 

“Hold up…” Lance jogs up to Keith, followed closely by James. 

 

“Keith, that was amazing.” Keith raises a brow while James grabs Lance’s shoulder and explains.

 

“Keith’s been putting up with Sendak’s nonsense for years. He has developed quite the amount of patience.” Were any of his friends complimenting him, Keith would have blushed. Since Lance and James are not what he considers friends, he doesn’t. 

 

“Thanks, I guess…” Lance frowns as Keith simply turns and starts walking. 

 

“Keith…” Said omega stops walking, but doesn’t turn around. “Does Sendak always treat you like that?” Keith takes a deep breath and turns, a grim look on his face.

 

“Almost every alpha treats me like that.” Lance gasps as James looks down. 

 

“That’s not-” Keith interrupts him there. 

 

“Nice? Yeah, I know. Doesn’t seem to stop them though.” Keith turns around again. 

 

“It’s gotten better since last year. Not all of the alphas contribute directly anymore. They just sit back and watch.” Keith chuckles darkly. “Must be a sick form of entertainment.” 

 

Before Lance can say anything else, Keith starts walking forward again. No matter how many times his name is called, Keith walks forward until he’s safe in art class. 

 

“I know you just want to help him…” James grabs Lance’s hand and leads him to their next class. “...but trust me, pushing him is going to do the opposite. You being an alpha will also make things difficult.” 

 

“When you talked about his relationship with alphas, I didn’t think…” Lance growls as Sendak’s words come to his head. 

 

“Not to sound like I’m accusing you or your friends, but why haven’t any of you done anything?” James bites his lip in guilt. 

 

“We’ve each tried a few times. It hasn’t helped. People like Sendak feed off of that attention and mock Keith when others defend him.” Both boys arrive at Iverson’s classroom: Psychology class. 

 

“Don’t you even think about trying to charm Iverson. Literally any other teacher you can, except this one.” Lance nods and quietly follows James into class. 

 

“We’re still talking about Keith after class.” James leads Lance to the table that he typically shares with Ryan and Nadia. 

 

“I know.” That’s all that’s said between the two before Iverson begins his lecture. 

 

Although James told him not to, Lance can’t help but start to crack a few jokes when Iverson asks him to introduce himself to the class.

 

Iverson and him are going to get along  _ so  _ well. 

 

**After Art with Keith**

“Hey Keith, would your mom mind if I came over tonight?” Keith looks up from where he’s leaning against the wall, coming face to face with Shiro. 

 

“I’ll ask her.” Shiro nods as Keith takes out his phone, standing in front of the omega to block him from view. 

 

There’s no real reason why, it’s just a protection habit that Shiro’s picked up. 

 

“She said that if I’m bringing you, then I also need to bring Adam.” Shiro blushes a bit as Keith smirks up at him. 

 

“Why is she making that a requirement?” Keith’s smirk tilts down into a frown as he raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Because she and dad can practically  _ feel _ the crush you have on him? Just like the rest of us can.” Shiro’s blush brightens significantly. 

 

“I’ll have you know that-”

 

“And because she thinks that you two should get together cause you’re perfect for each other.” Shiro’s mouth snaps shut as Keith sighs. 

 

“You like Adam and I bet good money that he likes you too. Just talk to him, you two have been friends for a long time. Almost as long as you’ve been friends with me.” The comparison says a lot, considering he’s known Keith almost all of Keith’s life 

 

“I suppose you’re right. What’s the worst that can happen?” Just as the last word leaves Shiro’s mouth, Adam sneaks behind him and leans close to whisper in his ear. 

 

“What?” Shiro yells and turns around, accidently smacking Adam’s shoulder in the process. 

 

“Well done Adam, well done.” Adam smiles for a second before wincing and rubbing his shoulder. 

 

“If that’s the greeting I get, I might reconsider surprising you on your birthday.” Shiro laughs nervously and starts to apologize while Keith rolls his eyes. 

 

“Have you ever wondered why I don’t let you guys plan surprise parties? The first and only time I tried, I jumped out of a window to avoid his wrath.” Adam looks a Keith, a bit horrified at the idea of him jumping out of a window. 

 

“It was his living room window, don’t worry.” Adam gulps as Keith pushes himself off of the wall. 

 

“Yeah, apparently surprise birthday parties are one of Shiro’s pet peeves. Regular parties are fine, just no surprises.” Shiro pouts and folds his arms over his chest. 

 

“I wasn’t going to hurt you. Just tickle you.” Keith chuckles before tensing as Pidge and Matt make themselves known. 

 

“We are so talking about Lance. Keith, is it ok if we all head to your place?” Keith nods and texts his mom that Pidge and Matt are joining him. 

 

“Come on, let’s head to my place.” When the group reaches the garage, Pidge begs Keith to let them ride on his motorbike with him. 

 

“Please? Matt, Shiro, and Adam have all had a turn.” Keith sighs as Pidge gives him a pair of puppy eyes. The glasses only serve to make their eyes look bigger. 

 

“I know, I know, here.” Keith hands Pidge his helmet.

 

“Hang on tight.” Pidge nods as Keith hands Shiro his and Pidge’s backpack to put in Adam’s car. 

 

As Matt closes the door to his side, Keith revs up his bike and quickly drives out of the parking lot. It won’t take that long for Adam to catch up. 

 

Just like his way to school, it only takes 15 minutes to get to his house. After placing his bike in the garage, he and Pide make their way to the living room, where they remove their shoes and place them by the door. It only takes 5 minutes for Adam and the other to join them (doing the same with their shoes). 

 

“It’s so nice to see you guys again.” Krolia offers everyone a hug while Keith walks to the staircase to call up to his dad. 

 

“Is dad still at work?” Krolia nods while rolling her eyes. 

 

“That man is going to blow himself up one day, I swear it.” Keith giggles with Matt and Pidge while Adam and Shiro only shake their heads in amusement. 

 

Ken’s job of being an engineer wouldn’t be so dangerous if his job description wasn’t: designing new machines and being the one to test them. 

 

“What’s for dinner tonight Mama K?” Krolia chuckles at Pidge’s nickname for her before opening the fridge and scanning the contents. 

 

“Who’d object to having rice and curry?” As Krolia’s cooking is legendary, of course no one objects. 

 

“Excellent! Now, why don’t you all go do your homework and I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.” Keith nods an gives his mother a hug before leading everyone up the stairs to his room. 

 

“Who has to do what today?” Keith places his bag down and sits in the desk chair, silently offering his bed to anyone who wants it. 

 

“I have psychology, but that’s it.” Keith nods at Pidge before looking to Matt.

 

“Art.” Keith directs his gaze to Shiro. 

 

“I already know you have none.” Shiro nods with a smile. 

 

“I don’t have any either since I did all of it last night.” Pidge raises an eyebrow at that. 

 

“Speaking of needing to cram all that work in last night, Keeeeiiiith.” Keith sighs and stands up to close the door. It’ll do little good to block the noise from his mother if yelling occurs, but it’s the thought that counts. 

 

“Lance is...alright, I guess. I didn’t spend much time getting to know him personally. We only have math together as far as I know.” Shiro frowns as Keith speaks.

 

“You didn’t say anything in art.” Keith winces a bit. The tone Shiro uses is not even close to accusing, it’s worried. Still...it makes Keith feel bad. 

 

“Sendak decided to bring yesterday up.” Keith takes a deep breath before letting it out. “In front of Lance and James.” 

 

Everyone has a different reaction to that. 

 

“What?!” Worried and upset, Shiro. 

 

“How dare he!” Angry but controlled, Adam. 

 

“I’m gonna rip that fuckers tongue out!” Swears and threats, Pidge. 

 

“That’s so uncool!” Indignant and sad, Matt. 

 

“What did you do?” Keith shrugs while bringing his hand up to start playing with the sleeve of his jacket. 

 

“What I always do: not let any emotion show and respond with the harsh truth.” Shiro and Adam both smile, proud of Keith for his control. While Matt pouts and Pidge rolls their eyes. 

 

“You should’ve texted one of us. I had French with that jerk third hour.” Keith shrugs again. It’s his default response at this point. 

 

“I think we’ve all established that Sendak is an asshole and needs to et his head out of his ass. Back to Lance though.” Pidge stands up from where they’re seated on the bed. 

 

“What’d he do in response?” Keith thinks back for a moment. He’s spent all day trying to forget about Sendak and Lance. 

 

“He congratulated me and asked if Sendak’s always been like that.” Pidge’s eyes widen, aso do Matt’s and Shiro’s. 

 

Adam just narrows his eyes. 

 

“That sounds an awful like-” Shiro covers Adam’s mouth.  _ His  _ name does not need to be said right now. 

 

“I know what you were going to say and I agree. This is similar to that situation.” Shiro sends Keith a sad look before glaring at Adam, who raises his hands as a gesture of surrender. 

 

“Let’s not think about it. Pidge? Psychology while I deal with art. You three...do whatever, I suppose.” Pidge rolls their eyes before grabbing Keith’s arm and hauling him towards the bed. 

 

“I have no idea what Iverson wants. Help me.” Keith smiles at the quick change of topic and glances at the question on Iverson’s worksheet. 

 

Before long, Krolia’s voice carries through the house. Soon accompanied by a door opening and closing (ok, that sound didn’t reverberate through the house, just the living room). Dinner’s ready. 

 


	4. Strike #1 for Lance

“Lance! Come on!” Lance grins from his place behind James, nuzzling the beta’s shoulder. 

 

“I love you.” James rolls his eyes as Lance coos at him. 

 

“I love you too you big oaf, but let me go. We both need to get to class.” Lance kisses James’ cheek before granting his request and letting go. 

 

“So...what are we going to do about Keith?” Lance grabs James’ hand and walks in the direction of Astrophysics as the beta wonders outloud. 

 

“Honestly? I’m not sure. After yesterday’s fiasco, he may not be the most welcoming to another alpha.” James sends Lance a look of sympathy. 

 

“Here, I’ll try then. I think I’ve got a study period with him today.” Lance smiles and pulls James to his side right as they reach the door. 

 

“Nope, we’re not going through this again.” James lets Lance hug him for a moment before quickly pulling away. 

 

If he lets himself hug his boyfriend for more than three seconds, he’s lost his guarantee that he’ll be let go (until about half an hour has passed). 

 

“Think he’ll give me an extension on the homework since I wasn't here Monday or Tuesday?” James rolls his eyes before pecking Lance’s lips. 

 

“Let’s pray that he’ll be merciful.” James quickly ducks into class, Lance following. 

 

**With Keith and Matt**

“Keith, how?!” Keith chuckles as he watches Matt’s eyes dart between the two separate drawings (one’s Matt’s and the other’s Keith’s). 

 

“Patience and a pencil. Maybe an eraser if you shake a lot in your motions.” Matt’s eyes dart back and forth a few more times before he sighs and slouches forward. 

 

“Why do I need to take art? I’m already drawing plans and examples for engineering! Doesn’t that count for something?” Keith pats Matt’s back. 

 

“Apparently not.” Matt sighs out in frustration before straightening up when their teacher, Allura, comes by. 

 

“Matt, Keith, I see you two are doing just fine.” Matt pouts as Allura giggles while staring at his sketchbook page. 

 

“Allura, I’d just like to say that this is cruel and unusual punishment. Seating the one person who’s good at drawing next to the only person who can’t even draw stick figures? Cruel and unusual.” Matt shakes his head in mock disappointment. 

 

“Come now, Matt, I seated you two together for the greater good.” Allura rests a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I swear there are no other motives.” 

 

The teasing smile adorning Allura’s face suggests otherwise, but Matt chooses not to comment. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, but seriously, look!” Matt grabs Keith’s sketchbook and moves it closer to the art teacher’s face. 

 

“That took him less than 15 minutes to draw! Shadow, color, everything! I’d barely managed to get even the outline done if I tried to do this.” Keith blushes as Matt rants about his work. It’s really not that much…

 

“Don’t give us that look Keith. You are good at drawing.” Keith elbows Matt lightly as Allura takes the sketchbook from Matt’s hands. 

 

“Matt has a point Keith, you should consider being an art teacher yourself if being a doctor doesn't fill up your schedule.” The wolf drawn on Keith’s page, as Matt had ranted, is beautifully drawn. 

 

The proportions are on the dot, the shadowing helps give dimension, and the coloring had been done so smoothly it looks like it was a printed picture. Doing this all in the span of 15 minutes is truly impressive. 

 

“Thanks Allura, maybe I’ll consider that.” Allura smiles and hands Keith his notebook before shouting at one of her students when she brings it upon herself to fling  pencil at her friend. 

 

“You boys have done well today and have managed to keep your area nice and clean. Feel free to pack up and leave while I attempt to tame the rest of these animals.” Keith nods and quickly places his colored pencils back in their proper places (in their container) before grabbing his bag and grabbing Matt’s hand. 

 

“Have a good day Allura.” Allura nods as two of her favorite students leave the room. 

 

“That was fun.” Keith waits until him and Matt are standing in front of the Engineering classroom before jabbing Matt’s side (lightly). 

 

“I’d appreciate if you didn’t start shouting about my art near the end of class.” Matt rubs his ribs, wincing a bit. 

 

“Sorry, but it’s hard to keep in. You’re just so good!” Keith rolls his eyes and hugs Matt when the beta whines about his possibly bruised ribs. 

 

Bullshit, Keith didn’t hit him that hard. 

 

“What’s Keith good at?” Matt and Pidge both turn at the sound of Pidge’s voice. 

 

“Drawing. He drew a 3D wolf in the last 15 minutes of class with color and everything.” Pidge hums at that before reaching up to pat Matt’s shoulder. 

 

“Let me guess, you sat next to him and drew something pitiful?” Keith snorts at Pidge’s blunt delivery. 

 

Matt and him became friends pretty easily due to the beta’s loving nature and energy. He and Pidge on the other hand, connected through painful truth telling and blunt comments. 

 

“Yes! Allura was so mean to do that to me.” Keith pats Matt’s head as Pidge rolls their eyes. 

 

“We’re about to go into Engineering. You can use all the rulers and stencils you want to draw out your plans.” Matt laughs at Pidge’s comment before tensing as someone yells. 

 

“Adam! Wait! Please, that came out wrong!” Pidge and Matt both stare at Keith, who’s staring wide eyed as Adam angrily stomps away from Shiro. 

 

Exactly what happened to warrant Adam, the alpha that practically worships the ground that Shiro walks on, running away from the beta? Looking quite upset, Keith might add. 

 

“I don’t want to hear it Takashi, you’ve said enough!” Keith flinches at the combination of Shiro’s first name and the anger in Adam’s tone. 

 

“You don’t understand, I panicked!” A crowd starts to form as Adam turns around sharply, glaring down at Shiro.

 

The height difference is, by no means, very big. Yet, Adam somehow makes it look like it is.  

 

“You panicked? Really?” Shiro nods his head rapidly as Adam hisses at him. 

 

“I swear!” Adam grinds his teeth and looks prepared to snap something back before Keith jumps into action. 

 

He literally does jump. Towards Shiro and Adam, of course. 

 

“Adam, wait!” Keith may not trust or sympathize with alphas, but  _ Adam  _ is one of his closest friends.

 

They’ve been through a lot together. It kind of stomps out the whole, ‘he’s an alpha’ thing. 

 

“I’ve got a Study Period, we’ll talk in the courtyard.” Adam’s eyes are stilled narrowed, but he doesn’t dare snap at Keith. 

 

He knows that not only will he feel guilty as fuck later, but Matt, Pidge, and Shiro might actually kill him. 

 

“Fine.” The answer is short and clipped, but Keith doesn’t mind. He’s focused on making sure the peace remains. 

 

“Shiro, head to your next class, ok? I’ll get to the bottom of this.” Shiro looks like he’s going to protest, but one growl from Adam has his mouth shutting.

 

“I really am sorry.” Shiro hugs himself and looks down, quickly shuffling into Psychology. 

 

“Come on Adam.” Adam is silent as Keith drags him to the courtyard. Once the two are seated at a table (Keith chose on that had a nice balance of sunlight and shade), the interrogation begins. 

 

“Adam, I love you and Shiro. You’re both like older brothers to me and you know how much I hate seeing my brothers upset.” Keith rests a hand over Adam’s. “What’s wrong?” 

 

Adam takes a deep breath before looking down and recollecting the memory. 

 

“We were in Astrophysics and that new kid...Lance?” Keith nods. “Lance asked if Shiro and I were dating.” 

 

Keith sighs and rubs his forehead. Lance has been here a day and he’s already causing his friends trouble. Not a good sign. 

 

“I said that we might end up dating, you know, since I planned on asking him out? Well, Shiro had other ideas.” Adam’s lips form an ugly frown as his voice gets deeper. 

 

“He said that we weren’t, that he only sees me as a friend and could  _ never _ imagine us dating.” Keith flinches as Adam snaps a bit at that last part. 

 

“He blatantly said that he’d never date me Keith, how am I supposed to react to that?” Keith leans back a bit as Adam sits up, arms shooting up in exasperation. 

 

“I mean, am I not justified in being upset? We’ve been friends for years! He’s been there for me and I’ve been there for him.” Adam’s arms lower as he pinches the bridge of his nose. 

 

“What did I do wrong?” Keith lets Adam growl and whimper for a few moments before offering a hug. 

 

“You did nothing wrong.” Adam accepts the hug and purrs happily when Keith massaged his scalp with one of his hands. 

 

“You’re justified in being upset, I won’t tell you otherwise. But Adam, Shiro was telling the truth.” Keith lets Adam lean back so they have eye contact again. He needs Adam to know how serious he is. 

 

“He probably did panic. I’ve known that man my entire life and I can say with absolute certainty that he’s crazy about you!”  Keith stands up and begins to wave his arms. 

 

“I mean, do you know what the first year of meeting you was like? I swear, he was a lovesick puppy! ‘Keith, Adam and I got into the same class!’ ‘Keith, Adam and I are partners and I’m freaking out right now!’ ‘Keith, would your mom be opposed to me sleeping over so I can keep you up all night talking about my giant crush on Adam!’ 

 

By the time Keith’s done with his Shiro impersonations, Adam’s eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging wide open. 

 

“He was really like that?” Keith stops ranting for a moment to nod at Adam. 

 

“Yep. I’ve been kept up for a month’s worth of nights listening to him freak out about you. Sometimes it was about you asking him to spend time with you, others it was about how he was planning to confess to you.” Keith rolls his eyes at the last part. 

 

“I told him that just telling you and talking to you about it would be the mature thing and less likely to end up in flames. The sooner the better. Unfortunately, it appears he didn’t take my advice early enough.” Adam chuckles a bit as Keith makes a dramatic show of tsking in disappointment. 

 

“In conclusion, talk to him. Like I said, you have a right to be upset. I mean, he practically lied right to your face as well as saying he’d never date you.” Keith turns serious, grabbing Adam’s shoulder in a comforting grip. 

 

“However, do you really want to lose him over one misunderstanding?” Adam thinks for a moment before shaking his head. 

 

“No, but Keith, I don’t know how to approach this.” Keith pulls Adam up to give the alpha a hug. 

 

“How can I just ask him if he still loves me after yelling at him about it? How will that work?” Keith rubs Adam’s back as the alpha starts to question him. 

 

“You grab him, drag him somewhere private, and talk. Get everything out.” Keith exposes his neck a bit. 

 

“Keith, are you sure?” Keith rolls his eyes. 

 

“You’re not the most emotionally stable right now. Thank me for the comfort later.” Adam smiles into Keith’s shoulder before leaning down and tucking his face into Keith’s neck, letting the soothing scent of the omega calm his agitated alpha. 

 

“Anyway, continuing...get everything out. Acknowledge that he lied to you, tell him you still love him, give him hope.” Adam hums into Keith’s neck. 

 

“Tell him to make it up to you if you must, but everything needs to come out. I’m not going to watch two of my older brothers fall apart because some outsider stuck his nose where it didn’t belong.” 

 

Normally, Pidge is the only one to refer to other people outside of their friend group as outsiders. Maybe Matt when he’s feeling playful or genuinely upset. This is the first time Keith’s used that term. Yes, he’s that angry with the other alpha for causing this tension between Adam and Shiro. 

 

“Thanks Keithers. This really helped.” Keith nods his head before slowly leaning back, making sure that Adam has enough time to come to his senses (if he pulls away too quickly and takes the security his scent gives Adam’s alpha away, then Adam could become even more distressed). 

 

“Good. Now, help me with my math. There’s a problem that I couldn't talk to Coran about before class ended.” Adam chuckles and sits down next to Keith as the omega takes out his binder. 

 


	5. You love Shiro? Then make up with him!

“Adam, what happened to talking to Shiro yesterday?” Adam sighs as Keith leans against the wall near the Psychology classroom. 

 

“He was crying when I found him Keith, I wasn't going to start talking about it when he was crying his heart out.” Keith understands and respects Adam’s choice, but isn’t in the mood for excuses. 

 

He stayed up almost all night calming Shiro down over the phone after all. 

 

“As fair as your reasoning is-” Keith’s interrupted by the last person that he wants to see right this very moment. 

 

“Adam, right?” Both omega and alpha turn to face Lance, who’s scratching the back of his neck looking a bit scared. 

 

‘He should be.’ Keith’s ready to start yelling, but keeps his cool when he hears Adam growl. 

 

“What do you need Lance?” At Keith’s emotionless voice, James nudges Lance forward and gestures for the alpha to speak quickly. 

 

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I asked an extremely personal question when I barely know either of you and that was just uncool of me.” Adam narrows his eyes and crosses his arms, but stops growling when Keith nods his head. 

 

It’s a signal for Adam to calm down. 

 

“Thank you for apologizing, but I don’t think I can forgive you. At least not now.” Why Lance smiles at that confuses Keith. 

 

“Oh, I figured. Just thought I’d let you know that I was sorry. It was the only thing I could do without messing anything up further.” James clears his throat when Lance shows signs of starting a rant. Nice timing. 

 

“Time, Lance. Give them time.” Keith and Adam both watch in silent shock at how Lance immediately shuts up and leans into James’ hand. 

 

“Right, sorry.” Adam waves Lance off before spotting Shiro. 

 

“Keith, I’ll talk to you later, yeah?” Keith, following Adam’s line of sight, nods and gives the alpha a pat on the shoulder. 

 

“Remember what we talked about.” Adam nods before jogging over to Shiro, whose bloodshot eyes make everyone aware of just how little sleep he got in favor of sobbing. 

 

“Good luck!” Keith waves at Adam, not too offended when the alpha’s too occupied with catching Shiro to thank him. 

 

“You’re a really good friend.” Keith turns to raise an eyebrow at James. 

 

“Thanks, I guess…?” James nods his head while Lance remains silent. 

 

“Do you have a Study Period today?” Keith bites the inside of his cheek. He does, it’s after Psychology (his next class), but he’s not sure if he wants to tell James that…

 

“I really need to talk to you. Just me, I promise.” Keith breaths out as James clarifies. 

 

Adam’s the only alpha at school Keith will ever feel safe being alone with. Years of conditioning made sure of that. 

 

“It’ll just be us.” It takes a few moments for Keith to respond.

 

“Alright.” James smiles and goes to thank Keith, but is interrupted by Iverson opening the classroom door. 

 

“I’ll meet you here after class.” Keith offers a curt nod in reply before entering the classroom and quickly finding his seat. From there, he’s left with about 2 minutes of silence to think about what James could possibly want before Pidge takes a seat next to him. 

 

**With Adam and Shiro**

“Adam, where are we going?” Adam doesn’t answer, just continues to lead Shiro to Allura’s classroom. She has a prep period right now and the courtyard’s pretty crowded. 

 

He’s hoping she’ll let them sit in her room for this conversation. 

 

“Adam?” When the two reach Allura’s room, Shiro finally understands and shuts his mouth as Adam knocks on the door. 

 

“Oh! Shiro and Adam, how may I help you two?” Adam looks at Shiro from the corner of his eye before looking at Allura. 

 

“Would it be alright if we sat in your room? There’s something private we need to discuss and the courtyard’s pretty crowded, so…” Adam needn’t say anymore, Allura understands immediately. 

 

“Of course, come on in gentleman. I was just about to run to the restroom anyway. Take all the time you need.” Adam thanks the sweet women before ushering Shiro into the empty room. 

 

“This door will be locked from the outside and I’m not expecting any students in need of assistance stopping by. If someone does knock, feel free to ignore them.” Allura quickly vacates the room after giving her instructions, leaving Shiro and Adam to themselves. 

 

“Here, let’s sit down.” Shiro nods quietly as Adam selects a table. 

 

Instead of choosing to sit next to the alpha, like he’d normally do, Shiro sits in the seat across from Adam. He’s not sure where the two stand right now. 

 

“Shiro…” The man in question looks up slightly as Adam sighs his name. 

 

“Look, I know what you’re going to say. Like I said yesterday, I’m sorry, I panicked.” Adam holds up a hand before Shiro can continue. 

 

“I know that now.” Shiro doesn’t look up at that, even though he’s relieved that Adam doesn’t seem to be upset with him anymore. “Keith filled me in on a few things.” 

 

That has Shiro’s eyes shooting up in fear. What did Keith reveal? The young omega is definitely trustworthy, but still, accidents happen... 

 

“I’m not going to lie, I’m still a bit hurt over what you said.” Adam takes a deep breath before crossing his arms and regarding Shiro with a stern look. 

 

“You not only hurt my feelings with your declaration, but according to Keith, you also lied to me by saying you’d never date me.” Shiro wants to point out that that’s not what he said, but decides against it. 

 

Adam’s upset, but he’ll let Shiro talk at one point now that he’s a bit more calm. 

 

“I’m just gonna say it: Takashi Shirogane, I do love you.” Shiro’s eyes widen at Adam. Did he hear that correctly?

 

“The reason I got so upset, upset to the point where I wouldn’t even let you explain, is because I was hurt that you didn’t feel the same way.” Adam gives Shiro a hurt look. “Or, at least I thought you didn’t.” 

 

Shiro swallows audibly as Adam stands and walks over to his side of the table. 

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I am still upset with you.” Adam grabs Shiro’s hands and pulls the beta up to stand. 

 

“But I’m not willing to lose you over a silly misunderstanding.” Shiro stares into Adam’s eyes, fascinated by the raw emotion swirling in them. 

 

There’s hurt and a bit of anger, but there’s also a hopeful gleam. He’s willing to give Shiro a second chance. He’s hoping that Shiro takes it. 

 

“A-Are you giving me another chance?” Shiro’s voice is quiet, unsure, almost shy, it only makes Adam want to cuddle him into his arms and never let go. 

 

Right now though, he really needs to focus. 

 

“I am.” Adam brings Shiro’s hands up between them, kissing each of the knuckles of one before going to the other. 

 

“Would you be willing to take that chance?” Shiro doesn’t even think. He just throws his arms around Adam’s neck and hugs the alpha close. 

 

Adam wraps his arms around Shiro’s waist I return, nuzzling the top of his head when the beta starts to cry again. 

 

“I-I’m so sorry I lied Adam. I just...it was so sudden and I don’t even know Lance. I just-” Adam shushes Shiro, bringing a hand up to rub the crying man’s back. 

 

“I know, I won’t blame you for being startled. Lance had no business asking about our relationship like that.” Shiro sniffs a bit and nods into Adam’s shoulder. 

 

“He wanted to apologize earlier, but I told him that you and I needed time.” Shiro closes his eyes and basks in the warmth that starts to flow into his body. 

 

As cliche as it sounds, when Adam was mad at him, he felt cold. Physically cold and emotionally numb. Just an overall tired type of mood. 

 

“Do you forgive me?” Adam thinks for a moment, some of Keith’s words flowing through his head. 

 

‘Tell him to make it up to you if you must…’ With that in mind, Adam shakes his head. 

 

“Nope, you have to make it up to me first.” Shiro tenses a bit as Adam turns his head does he can whisper in his ear. 

 

“How can I make it up to you?” Adam lowers his hands so they’re resting on Shiro’s hips. 

 

“Well, since you love me like I love you…” Adam leans back a bit. “...any chance I could get a kiss from the world’s most beautiful beta?” 

 

Shiro blushes at the compliment before nodding shyly and leaning up a bit. Adam meets him halfway there and practically crushes Shiro’s lips under his. 

 

From there, Shiro loses his ability to think properly. Only able to focus on the kiss and how Adam holds him so gently. It’s as if Shiro’s the most precious thing on Earth. To the alpha, that’s not far from the truth. As lips move against each other, Shiro finds himself falling deeper and deeper. 

 

Unfortunately, all things must come to an end at some point. In this case, it’s due to human beings needing oxygen to live. When Adam and Shiro pull back from each other, Adam licks his lips and brings a hand up to stroke Shiro’s cheek. Meanwhile, Shiro’s own lips are red, a bit swollen from when Adam sucked on them. 

 

“Will Keith kill me if he sees the state your lips are in?” Shiro, a bit dazed from the long kiss, doesn’t really know how to answer that.

 

“Maybe?” Adam chuckles at Shiro’s voice, it’s breathy and quiet. Adorable. 

 

“Oh well.” Adam turns Shiro around so he can sit down and pull the beta onto his lap. 

 

“Cause I’m not done yet.” Shiro isn’t given a second to respond before Adam’s covering his lips again. 

 

This kiss is a bit more passionate, as both participants aren’t hesitant like they were with their first kiss. Adam’s nibbling and sucking on Shiro’s lips, making the beta whimper a bit, gripping onto Adam’s shirt a bit tighter. 

 

If the keys turning in the door startles Shiro to the point where he falls out of Adam’s lap, then no one needs to know. 

 

If Allura walks in on them blushing heavily, like they had just come back from having an allergic reaction, then no one needs to say anything. 

 

There was one thing for certain though: Shiro and Adam just had a full on make-out session. And the two didn’t even go on a formal date yet. 

 

“I won’t let Matt or Pidge shame you. Just like I won’t let Keith kill you.” Adam gulps a bit at that. 

 

Keith may love Adam like a brother, but he’d kill him if Shiro didn’t restrain him. The smaller boy is just that much of a mother when it comes to his friends. 

 


	6. Confession gone worse than terribly

**With Keith after class**

As promised (not really, but whatever), James is waiting outside of the Psychology classroom when Keith’s dismissed. 

 

“Where would you like to talk?” James gestures for Keith to follow him with his head. 

 

He ends up leading Keith to the parking lot. A bit suspicious, but Keith supposes he can appreciate the attempt to have privacy. Besides, he could take James down if the beta showed signs of wanting to cause harm. 

 

“What did you need to talk to me about?” James stands in front of Keith as the omega leans against the wall. 

 

“Before I tell you, I need you to promise me something,” Keith raises an eyebrow, but nods his head slowly, “...please don’t get angry with Lance about what I’m about to tell you. Get upset with me if you must, but please don’t get angry with Lance.” 

 

Keith resists the urge to scoff. If he needs to be warned about not getting upset, then that’s a good sign that whatever’s about to be said is going to upset him Probably a lot. 

 

“I cannot promise that. What I can promise is that I’ll keep whatever’s said between us and not bother Lance about it or treat him differently.” Keith narrow his eyes when James opens his mouth to protest. 

 

“You have my word that I won’t treat him differently than I do now. I encourage you to accept that as it is and not push me any further.” The or else doesn’t have to be said out loud. James has a good idea of what being pushed too far means for Keith. 

 

“Alright, thank you. Now, continuing, I’d just like to apologize for the recent tension between your friends.” Keith sighs in annoyance. 

 

“Do not apologize for something Lance did. It won’t solve anything.” James frowns at Keith’s need to blame the entire situation on Lance, but doesn’t say anything. 

 

At least Keith is just annoyed instead of angry.   

 

“While that may be true, I just wished to make it clear that it was an accident and won’t happen again in the near future.” Keith, face as stoic as ever, nods before crossing his arms. 

 

“I can tell by the nervous gestures of your hands and the way your body is tense that apologizing isn’t the only thing you called me out here for.” James blushes at Keith’s observation. He wasn’t aware that he was being studied…

 

“I have already given my word that I will not harm Lance after this conversation. I will not harm you either unless you have hurt any of my friends.” James scoffs at that. 

 

Like he or Lance would ever dream of attacking any of Keith’s friends. Adam was an alpha, that already made it a no-no for majority of the school. Pidge was feisty and quite frightening when provoked, so people typically stayed away in fear of their lives. Matt was too energetic for anyone to want to attack, though he could be as sassy and snappy as Pidge when he got upset. Shiro, not only protected by Adam and Keith, was also scary in ways that no one could describe. He could glare at you in a certain way and it’d make you want to confess any sins that you’ve ever committed. Like the effects a dad could have on a child that had just vandalized an entire neighborhood. 

 

“I assure you, Lance and I would never.” Keith doesn’t look convinced, but doesn’t comment. 

 

“We’re actually a bit more interested in you.” Keith takes a moment to process that. 

 

When he does, he shrieks. Since him and James are in a parking lot, his voice echoes and the volume sounds like it’s increased. Not nice for James’ poor ears. 

 

“What?!” James takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. 

 

He and Lance talked about this earlier. Keith would most definitely freak out, and that was ok. James just needed to be able to keep a cool head (that he hopefully wouldn't lose after this). 

 

“Explain.” James nods and drops his bag to take some weight off of his shoulders. 

 

“You probably don’t know, but Lance and I are dating.” James blushes, a brief memory of when he and Lance first got together coming to mind. 

 

“We’ve been dating for four years.” Keith narrows his eyes in impatience. “I met you after one year of us starting to date.” 

 

James takes a deep, calming breath. Here’s where he might lose his head (literally and metaphorically). 

 

“Naturally, at first, I didn’t really think much of you. You were just that kid who alphas picked on. What caught my attention is how you responded.” Keith tilts his head in slight interest. How could that have been interesting? 

 

“I only talked back, James, I don’t consider that very interesting.” Somehow, Keith’s bored tone triggers something in James. 

 

“That’s the thing!” Jams surges forward and grabs Keith’s shoulder, uncaring of how Keith barely stops himself from clocking the beta across the face.

 

“You never reacted! Granted, I don’t know what your middle school life was like, hell, I barely know what most of your highschool life was like! And that’s when I met you! All I know is that not matter how many times an alpha threw and insult or a punch, you only responded with words.” James looks down takes a deep breath to calm down. 

 

“Yes, there were cold and harsh, but they were words. 99.8% of the time, they were just facts or comments for further improvement.” Keith’s glares at James as the beta makes no move to let him go. 

 

“And? I fail to see your point here.” James grunts before looking up, staring into Keith’s narrowed eyes. 

 

“The point is I told Lance. I told him about this fiery omega who didn’t take crap from anybody, status be damned. You were untouchable Keith, not because of physical power or manipulation, because you used your words wisely.” Keith’s glare slowly starts to lose its heat as James continues his explanation. 

 

“You never asked anyone for help, but were the first person to offer aid if anybody needed it.” James chuckles a bit. “Well, anyone who wasn’t a complete jerk.” 

 

Keith rolls his eyes at that, relaxing a bit when James’ grip starts to loosen. 

 

“As months passed, I noticed how most of our conversations either started or ended with how you were doing, which alpha you bested this time, how brave we think you are…” James sighs, still looking into Keith’s eyes. 

 

“Keith, you became special to Lance and I. We started to fall for you.” Keith’s eyes widen and he begins to struggle a bit s James’ hands drift lowers on his arms. “We wanted to make you ours.” 

 

“No, no, take that back.” James’ head tilts a bit, putting some strength back into his grip as Keith struggles. 

 

“Keith, wait…” Keith shakes his head and continues to struggle out of James’ grip. 

 

He’s so out of focus that he doesn’t realize how easy to break out of the hold. Not like he could if he were on high alert as opposed to panicked. 

 

“Let me go James!” Keith brings his hands up to try and push James’ off his shoulder. 

 

“Keith, what’s wrong?” James tries to lean in closer to Keith to offer him a hug (he’s seen Shiro and the rest of Keith’s friends do it enough times to know that the action comforts Keith). 

 

“You! And Lance! You guys can’t love me!” James’ eyes widen in shock. When he goes to protest, Keith’s clenched one of his hands into a fist to deliver a strong right hook to the beta’s jaw. 

 

“Argh!” James’ releases Keith’s shoulder to rub his jaw, soothing the aching skin. 

 

“Stay away from me! Both of you!” James looks up and instantly feels guilty, ignoring the fact that he’s the one who was punched. 

 

Keith’s eyes are widened, genuine fear showing within them. Tears have also gathered in his eyes, welling up until a few drip down his cheeks. In all the three years James’ known him, he’s never seen Keith cry. 

 

It’s sickening to know that he was the one to cause those tears. Not come alpha jerk who tried to put himself above Keith, but him. A beta who was trying to confess his feelings. 

 

“Keith, please…” Keith shakes his head and dashes away form the parking lot. 

 

“Wait!” James grabs his bag and starts to run after Keith, only to lose sight of him once Keith rounds the corner of the building. 

 

“Damnit!” James growls and brings a hand up to his bruised jaw. “That was not how I hoped this would go.” 

 

Angry and discouraged, James takes out his phone and shoots a quick text to his alpha boyfriend. 

 

‘I’m in the office medical room. Please meet me there after class.’ After hitting the send button, James puts his phone away and starts towards the office. 

 

On his way there, the pain of his jaw starts to affect him, making him wince a bit. 

 

“Hello? How may I he-Oh my goodness! What happened to your jaw?!” James sighs as Alfor comes from behind his desk to examine the damaged area. 

 

“Here, let’s get some ice on that.” James allows the principle to lead him to the ‘medical room’ (where they keep the ice) and sighs happily when the coolness of the ice reaches his bruise. 

 

“Can you tell me what happened?” James bites his bottom lip. 

 

There is no way he can lie that he fell and hit his face. The bruise is too focused on one are. Maybe he can say it was someone else who hit him? No, blaming someone innocent isn’t who he is (though blaming one of Keith’s tormentors is tempting, it wouldn’t make sense with the scheduling). 

 

“I was trying to get Keith’s attention and went about it the wrong way.” When Alfor gives him a confused look, James clarifies: “He was doing his work and I walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder a bit too roughly.” 

 

At that, Alfor nods in understanding. That would make Keith freak out. 

 

“Ah, that makes sense.” Alfor pries the ice away from James’ face and winces at how the bruise is already starting to darken. 

 

“He’s not going to get in trouble, right? I mean, it was an accident and it’s really my fault-” Just then, the door bursts open with a panting Lance standing in the doorway.  

 

“James! Are you ok?!” James sighs as Lance rushes to him and takes the ice pack away for a moment. 

 

“Who hurt you? I swear, I’ll rip their teeth out!” Alfor frowns and rests his hand on one of Lance’s shoulder. 

 

“Now, I won’t hear of any threatening in this room. James has confessed to me that it was an accident.” Lance turns to snap at Alfor, only for James to grab his chin and force the alpha to look at him. 

 

“He’s right. I grabbed Keith’s shoulder a bit too roughly and startled him.” Lance tilts his head and is about to ask how that would work before recognizing the tone that James’ using. 

 

The one he uses when he’s trying to divert attention or lie. It’s only been used a couple times, but Lance knows the signs. 

 

“Oh. Sorry for threatening him then sir.” Alfor smiles as Lance relaxes in his hold not a moment later. 

 

“I understand your desire to protect James. Rest assured, if anyone had meant to harm him, then I would be the one they’d have to answer to.” Lance nods his head at the kind man. 

 

“Thank you sir. Would it be alright if I spoke to Lance alone?” Alfor notices the worried glances the alpha still gives his boyfriend and nods. 

 

“Of course, call me or any of the office staff if you need anymore ice.” Once Alfor leaves, Lance sits next to James so the beta can rest his head on his shoulder. 

 

“I’m assuming the talk with Keith didn’t go well?” James snorts lightly. 

 

“That would be an understatement. It started out fine and ended in chaos.” Lance frowns at how sad James is and moves the beta so he’s sitting in his lap. 

 

“Tell me what happened.” James hums and tilts his head back a bit so Lance can kiss the bruise on his jaw. 

 

“I started with what interested us the most about him…” As James continue to explain, Lance gradually gets more worried. What happened to Keith to warrant such a strong reaction? 

 

Bullying perhaps? Keith’s had a pretty hard life with alphas, so it would make sense that one loving him would be hard to accept. 

 

But...there’s Adam. He’s made it very clear that he loves Keith like family. 

 

What was it about them loving Keith that scared him so much?

 

Lance didn’t know, but he was going to find out. 

 

If he got killed by Keith’s protective as fuck friends, then so be it. 

 

He needs to know why Keith attacked James when the beta only confessed to him. 

 


	7. James said what?!

“Hey, did anyone see Keith yesterday?” Adam frowns at Shiro’s concerned tone and pulls the beta to his side. 

 

It’s been two days and no sign of Keith. The only way they know he’s alive is because the teachers had all gotten emails requesting the homework and classwork. 

 

“No, I asked Principal Alfor yesterday about it and all he said was that Krolia called and said Keith wasn’t feeling well.” Shiro bites his bottom lip and pulls out his phone to check to see if Keith sent him anything (in response to the texts that Shiro’s been sending all day yesterday). 

 

“I tried calling him and he wouldn’t pick up. I left about five voicemails and nothing.” Matt looks a Pidge, who’s trying to keep themselves calm.  

 

“What do you think happened?” Pidge thinks for  moment before a horrible idea pops into their head. 

 

“Guys, Keith barely talks when he’s going through flashbacks of his previous years of bullying.” Pidge looks up, worry clouding in their eyes. “He goes mute when something or someone reminds him of…” 

 

Pidge closes their eyes and clenches their fists. 

 

“Keith stops talking when he’s reminded of what  _ he  _ tried to do.” Adam growls and tightens his hold on Shiro while Matt gasps and pulls out his phone. 

 

“I’m texting dad that we may end up sleeping over.” Pidge nods and grabs Matt’s hand when Shiro and Adam start running towards Adam’s car. 

 

“Why didn’t Krolia call us?” Adam slams his door shut and waits for everyone to be safely in before starting his car and backing out. 

 

“She was probably focused on making sure Keith was eating and drinking.” Adam gets to Keith’s house in record time.

 

“Krolia! It’s us!” The alpha mom zips to the door from her place in the kitchen.

 

“Thank goodness! I’m terribly sorry I didn’t call you, Keith requested that I didn’t.” Shiro nods and gives Krolia a hug before kicking off his shoes and rushing up the stairs. 

 

The other decide that going up one at a time might be better. 

 

“Do you know what triggered this flashback?” Krolia shakes her head and gestures for everyone to remove their shoes and join her in the living room. 

 

“No. He came home two days ago crying and frightened. When I tried to get him to talk about it, all I managed to get out is: ‘they’re just like  _ him,  _ mama, they’re just like  _ him _ .” 

 

Adam frowns and goes to comfort the distressed alpha mother while Matt and Pidge try to decode what that means.  _ Him _ is an obvious, but  _ they _ ? Who’s  _ they _ in this situation? 

 

“I’ll bet it’s Sendak and some of his friends.” Krolia growls, eyes turning to slits at the thought of that wicked child. 

 

“They’re probably the ones causing my Keith distress.” Adam flinches back at Krolia’s alpha voice before shushing her gently. 

 

“Krolia, if Keith hears your alpha voice, it’ll make him more scared.” Krolia nods gruffly before taking a few calming breaths. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m just…” Adam shakes his head and smiles at Krolia. 

 

“We understand. Trust me, we want to gut that bastard as much as the next person.” Krolia chuckles at Adam before looking up when Pidge lets out their own growl. 

 

“Those fuckers!” Adam rolls his eyes and stands up when Pidge makes a move to get up. 

 

“As unbelievable as it is, I don’t think that Sendak or any of the alphas at our school had anything to do with this. Ok, you know what? Scratch that, one did.” Adam raises a brow as Pidge clenches their fists. 

 

“Do I get to know who you’re talking about or…?” Matt walks up and places a hand his younger siblings shoulder, though his face portrays just how angry he is as well. 

 

“During Psychology class, Keith told Pidge that James wanted to talk to him and that he was nervous.” Adam narrows his eyes at that. 

 

If James is involved, then that means that…

 

“Those bastards!” Adam gasps and looks towards the staircase as Shiro’s angry voice echoes. What was going on up there. 

 

“Case proved! Time to head up!” Pidge and Matt bolt up while Adam follows Krolia to the kitchen. 

 

She made Keith some tea and wishes for Adam to bring it up to him. The alpha doesn’t complain. 

 

“I’ll stay down here. I fear I’ll get too angry and use my alpha voice again.” Adam nods at Krolia and assures the women that he’ll keep his cool. 

 

When he reaches Keith’s room, he can hear sobbing and Shiro’s worried voice. As well as Matt’s panicked one and Pidge’s angry one. 

 

“Guys? It’s Adam. Can one of you open the door? My hands are full.” Matt ends up being the one to let Adam in. 

 

“Here Keith, your mother made this for you.” Keith turns a bit from where his face is in Shiro’s chest and thanks Adam quietly, taking a cup of the hot liquid and almost purring at the soothing sensation that it leaves in his throat. 

 

He’s been crying a lot, so his throat his fairly sore. Hot tea is a gift from the gods at times like these. 

 

“Alright, now does someone want to explain what happened?” Adam holds his hand up before Pide can start talking. “Calmly?” 

 

Pidge takes a deep breath before giving Adam a sorrowful look: “James told Keith that he and Lance had a crush on him. The wording he chose to use was bad and the fact that he was touching Keith didn’t help.” 

 

Adam nods his head as Pidge speaks and sighs when it hits him. 

 

“Did James say something along the lines of: I want you as mine?” Keith nods, head still tucked under Shiro’s chin. 

 

“Was he grabbing you? Making you feel trapped?” Keith nods again and sniffs a bit as Adam pinches the bridge of his nose. 

 

“James said that he’s been telling Lance about me for three years.” Keith hiccups and stutters in his words. 

 

“They’re both attracted to the idea that I stand up to alphas in a non-violent way.” Shiro coos at Keith and hugs the boy to his chest. 

 

Keith, for his part, does his best to hug back. He’s in Shiro’s lap, a cup of hot tea in his hand, and wrapped up like a burrito with the blankets. Safe to say, it’s a bit difficult to hug back. 

 

“Just like  _ he  _ was.” Keith nods and takes a sip of tea as Matt comes to sit next to Shiro. 

 

“Did James say anything about you being submissive? Or him wanting to dominate you?” Keith shakes his head, suddenly feeling guilty. 

 

“Guys, what if I overreacted? I punched him in the face!” Keith starts to sob again as everyone's (save for Shiro’s) eyes widen. 

 

“You punched him?” Adam gasps and covers his mouth while Matt smirks like a proud parent. 

 

“Serves that fucker right for acting creepy.” Pidge laughs at that, but Keith only feels more guilty. 

 

“Guys, what if I was wrong? What if I accused him of being...you know...like a rapist when all he did was touch me?!” Shiro sighs as more of Keith’s tears wet his shirt. 

 

“Keith, if his actions put you in a traumatizing flashback, that's not you overreacting.” Shiro pulls Keith back a bit so he can have eye contact. 

 

“Shiro’s right, if you didn’t feel safe, then you had a right to express that.” Pidge comes forward to offer Keith and awkward back hug. 

 

Adam too stands up, but makes no move to touch Keith, fearful that it’ll cause a negative reaction. 

 

“Do you want one of us to confront Lance or James?” Keith thinks for a moment before shaking his head. 

 

He made a promise. 

 

“I promised James that I wouldn’t attack him or Lance about our conversation, I wouldn’t treat them any differently than I have been.” Adam nods in understanding. 

 

“Fair enough.” Krolia calls from below to see if Keith’s hungry. 

 

She doesn’t expect him to answer, but is pleased to hear Pidge yell back that food would be nice. 

 

“Do you think you’d want to come back for school tomorrow or are you not ready?” Keith bites his bottom lip and squeaks when Shiro rises, carrying the Keith burrito in his arms. 

 

“I think I’ll be fine. Just, please…” Matt opens the door so he and the others can get downstairs. “...please don’t leave me alone for too long.” 

 

Pidge scoffs like Keith’s crazy. 

 

“We wouldn’t do that even if you wanted to be left alone.” Keith smiles and cuddles into Shiro’s chest. 

 

He’s got some of the best friends. 

 


	8. Wrong day, Sendak

“Alright, remember, one of us stays with Keith at all times.” Keith sighs as Matt squeezes his hand while looking at Shiro. 

 

“All of your classes have least one of us in it with you, right?” Keith nods his head and blushes in embarrassment. 

 

When he asked not to be left alone for too long, it was mostly so he wouldn’t be allowed to think about... _ him _ . His friends, while doing as he requested, are treating it like someone’s put a hit on Keith. 

 

“Guys, hate to rush this, but class is going to start soon.” Pidge grabs Keith’s other hand and starts to pull. 

 

“We’ve got Psychology and the last thing Keith needs is Iverson yelling at him. Neither Lance nor James are in that class with us, so we should be good.” Shiro nods at Pidge while Matt releases Keith’s hand so Pidge can drag him away. 

 

“Don’t say anything if James or Lance ask anything. Just ignore them.” Pidge nods as Adam yells, though they’re confident no one expect Keith saw them. 

 

When they reach Psychology class, it’s already clear that it’s going to he a hell of a day. Class starts off with the alphas of the class cooing at how Keith’s returned and how they missed him oh so much. Followed by Pidge flipping them all off and earning a glare or two from Iverson. The alphas cooing at and teasing Keith do get yelled at as well, but does that stop them? Nope, not even a little. If anything, it encourages them. 

 

It gets worse when class ends. 

 

“There’s my favorite person.” Pidge growls, eyes turning to slits and claws growing from their fingernails as Sendak approaches them and Keith. 

 

“Where have you been?” Keith gives Sendak a really bored, really tired look. 

 

“I wasn’t feeling too well, so I stayed home for a couple days in case I was contagious.” Sendak scoffs at that. 

 

“It takes more than two days to get over being sick, omega.” Keith goes to say something, but Pidge beats him to it. 

 

“Oh, you would know, wouldn’t you? Wait, you know what? No, you wouldn’t. You never pay attention in class because you make it your life’s mission to annoy Keith.” Sendak sneers as Pidge walks up to him and glares up at him. 

 

“Stay out of this, little beta.” Pidge rolls their eyes. 

 

“The fact that you need to call everyone by their status instead of their name proves how insecure and pathetic you are.” A few ‘ooohs’ are heard from the crowd as Sendak glares down at Pidge. 

 

“The only insecure and pathetic person here is him.” Sendak points at Keith, who’s given up on trying to get Pidge’s attention. 

 

It’s useless. 

 

“He talks big game, but has he ever actually done anything worth while? The answer is no.” Pidge growl and tries to stop Sendak from walking towards Keith. 

 

The alpha only pushes them aside. Mistake #1: laying a hand on one of Keith’s friends like that when he’s already in a bad mood. 

 

“Tell me, omega, if I’m pathetic, what does that make you?” Keith stares into Sendak’s eyes. The alpha is giving him a challenging look while Keith returns with a empty one, like talking to a ghost. 

 

“I’ll tell you what that makes you…” Some gasps are heard as Sendak grabs Keith’s hoodie and pulls Keith close. 

 

“That makes you nothing. What’s even better is you know you are. That’s why you never fight back.” Sendak smirks, not noticing how Keith’s claws start to grow. 

 

“You talk a big game, when in reality, you’re nothing more than a scared puppy. I’ll bet you would’ve have shrilled a long time ago if you weren't’ trying to prove yourself to your friends.” Sendak coos in mock sympathy. 

 

“Maybe you’re just waiting for someone to come and give you a use. Is that it? Why you never fight back? You want someone to put you in your place?” Pidge growls and starts to sneak behind Sendak’s back, only to have one of his friends grab them. 

 

“Well, you’ve found someone.” Sendak purrs and starts to lean in, ignoring everyone around him. 

 

“I’ve been waiting years to finally make you my bitch, omega. You should be thankful I’ve had this much patience and tolerance for your bullshit.” It’s at that exact moment that Keith reacts. 

 

Mistake #2: leave yourself open for attack. 

 

“Ow! You bitch!” Keith glares and brings his clawed hand up to swipe down the other side of Sendak’s face. 

 

“You picked a really bad day to harrass me.” Sendak growls and brings one of his own hands up to feel his face for blood. 

 

“You’re going to regret that!” Sendak charges at Keith, but only gets so far before Coran and a few other teaches get a hold of him. 

 

“That is enough! I’ve had enough of your attitude and need to bully Mr. Kogane!” Sendak growls and thrashes in a vain attempt to escape. 

 

“He’s an omega! He’s made to be fucked and to please his alpha! Yet he acts like this almighty being!” Allura, who’s an omega herself, gasps at Sendak’s declaration. 

 

“How dare you imply such a thing!” Iverson growls at Sendak before helping Coran haul Sendak to the office. 

 

“Keith-” Keith shakes his head as Allura rests a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I’ll be fine. He didn’t do anything to me besides yell.” Allura frowns and goes to argue, only for Pidge to come up on Keith’s ide and shake their head. 

 

“Trust me, it’s best not to dwell on it for too long.” Allura nods her head hesitantly at Pidge before moving in front of Keith as someone calls out his name. 

 

Adam, thank god!

 

“Shiro and I heard the noise and came as fast as we could! Right now, Shiro’s in the office cause he punched Sendak, but Matt’s with him.” Keith nods his head, eyes dead and body tense. 

 

A good sign that he may break down in a matter of minutes. 

 

“Allura, would it be alright if I took Keith to the office? I know he has your class next, but…” Allura shakes her head and gently pulls Keith forward. 

 

“Of course Adam.” Allura gives Keith a look of sympathy before gesturing for both of them to go to the office. 

 

“I’ll excuse you from today’s assignment and there’s no homework.”  Keith nods before focusing forward. 

 

“Keith, your hand...it’s bleeding.” Keith looks down and shakes his head. 

 

“It’s not my blood.” Adam arrows his eyes, but doesn’t stop walking. Instead, he wraps his arm around Keith and glares at whoever looks their way. 

 

“Either way, once we get to the office, we should check it out.” Keith nods at Adam before taking a deep breath and following the alpha into the office. 

 

“Oh great, the omega has arrived.” Keith doesn’t even grace Sendak with a glance. Though he’s sure if he did, he’d see either a sick looking smirk or a cold glare. 

 

“That is quite enough out of you! It’s been by Keith’s request to leave the matter alone that I have not yet brought the police into this!” Sendak scoffs and goes to say something else, only for Adam to yell at him. 

 

Alpha voice. 

 

“You heard Alfor,  **shut up** !” Keith bites his lip to keep from gasping. 

 

His mind’s been through too much. Between the conversation with James, the memories, the alphas in class, Sendak, Adam’s alpha voice...lord have mercy. 

 

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Shiro takes this opportunity to stand up, ignoring Matt’s pleads to sit back down.  

 

“No, but Keith can! If he shrills, then you’ll have a room full of alphas and betas ready to attack you!” Keith, not appreciating how this conversation is going, allows a growl to slip past his lips. 

 

It’s more of an attention grabbing sound than one of anger. Not that it doesn’t scare Alfor and Matt. 

 

“Principal Alfor, may I please sit in the medical room?” Alfor takes a moment to compose himself before nodding and gesturing for Adam to lead Keith inside. 

 

“Are you kidding me?! You make me sit out here, with a bloody face that he scratched, and let him go in the medical room?!” Adam rolls his eyes as Sendak’s indignant shriek fills the room. 

 

“You shouldn’t of upset him like that. You know how instincts take over when anyone gets angry.” Sendak rolls his eyes before glaring at Keith’s back. 

 

He uses his alpha voice for his next threat: “You’re going to wish you submitted to me willingly!” 

 

Adam rushes inside and slams the door shut just as Keith gasps and falls forward, cradling his head. 

 

“Argh!” Adam winces as Keith grunts and whimpers in pain. 

 

“Adam...alpha voice....too much…” Adam kneels down and scops Keith in his arms. 

 

“Keith, Keith, focus on me, alright? I need you to breathe for me sweetie…” Keith whimpers and starts begging for Adam to do something. 

 

Oh no, Keith’s going into subdrop. 

 

“Adam...please…” Adam shushes Keith and hugs the boy close to his chest. 

 

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” Adam continues to whisper words of comfort, before yelling for help when Keith loses consciousness. 

 

When Keith wakes up, he feels groggy and his throat feels really dry. Around him, people are whispering, shouting, moving around...it’s messing with his exhausted mind. 

 

“Help me…” The whispers stop and the shadows looming over him become a bit more clear. 

 

“Please...help…” A hand comes to rest over Keith’s cheek. 

 

Large, warm, safe...the scent, the face connected to the appendage...Shiro. 

 

“Shiro…” Shiro smiles as Keith’s eyes start to work. 

 

“I’m here honey, I’m here…” Keith starts to sob a bit at Shiro’s words. 

 

“I’m so scared Shiro…” The beta in question nods and stands up to sit on the medical bed that keith is lying in. 

 

“I know Keith, I know…” Shiro wraps his arms around Keith to bring the crying omega into his lap. 

 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t get to you fast enough.” Keith shakes his head and buries his face into Shiro’s shirt. The scent and the warmth helps him relax, if only a little. 

 

“I should’ve scratched him sooner.” Keith shakes his head as Pidge speaks. 

 

“You would’ve gotten in trouble.” Pidge sighs at Keith’s worry for them. 

 

“It would’ve been worth it if it meant that you were left alone.” Keith continues to sniffle a bit, but finds enough reason to smile at Pidge’s statement. 

 

“Keith.” All heads turn as Alfor enters the room. 

 

“I’m so sorry this has happened to you. You were under my care while at school and I’ve failed you.” Keith sighs and shakes his head at Principal Alfor. 

 

“Sendak isn’t someone who likes to listen. Like you said earlier, I asked you to leave the matter alone. You just did as I requested.” Alfor bites his lip to stop from protesting. 

 

“Still, I apologize for not acting sooner.” Alfor pulls five folders. “All five of you are excused from school for the next week. While you were in here, I spoke to all of the teachers and got the assignments you’ll need to do.” 

 

Alfor hands out all of the folders to their designated owners as he speaks. 

 

“Thank goodness you all just finished tests, that would’ve been harder to make up.” Keith cracks a smile at Alfor’s attempt to joke. 

 

“Also, Keith, your mother has been called…” Keith facepalms. Oh no. 

 

“Nothing’s happened, I assure you! She’s waiting outside and Sendak was given a firm talking to. I’ll be filling out the necessary paperwork after you all leave to see that he’s expelled.” Shiro sighs at that while Pidge scoffs and crosses their arms. 

 

“Finally.” Matt pinches Pidge’s shoulder as Alfor winces. 

 

“They’re not angry with you. Just Sendak, promise.” Pidge looks up and holds out a peace sign to back up Matt’s statement. 

 

“Oh, and a group of people came in while you were unconscious to see you, Keith.” The omega in question raises a brow. The only people who would come see him while in this state are already in the room. 

 

“James and that new fellow, Lance. They came in with a group of friends to check in on you.” Alfor smiles, unaware of the tension that was just created. 

 

“I told James that it’d be best to wait until you come back until they talk to you though, so don’t worry about that.” Keith can only take an inch of comfort from the pat Alfor delivers to his shoulder. 

 

His mind’s too occupied with the fact that...James and Lance....brought their friends to come check on Keith. 

 

While Keith himself was having a drop.  

 

They still want to talk to him. 

 

“Can we please go to my house now? There’s a lot of planning that needs to be done.” 

 


	9. You guys need to talk to Keith

**A week later**

“Are you sure right now’s a good time? The dude is just getting back today.” Lance turns to pout at Hunk. 

 

“Exactly! Alfor told us to wait until he got back to talk to him. Today’s the perfect day!” Hunk, for his part, only sighs in defeat. 

 

“What Hunk means to say…” Ina, ever so helpful, comes in. “...is that Keith might be a bit fragile. He went through a lot last week and hasn’t really had much of a break.” 

 

James winces. It’s true, Keith may have been secluded and kept away from other people, but the work that he’s had to do to not fall behind in school is a considerable amount. 

 

“When else are we supposed to talk to him? Isn't’ there a saying: the sooner the better?” James comes up behind the pouting alpha to plant a kiss on his cheek. 

 

“Babe, they’ve got a point.” Lance turns to face James. “Keith just got back. Seeing us first thing is not going to help him recover.” 

 

Lance furrows his brow, but doesn't say anything as James runs his hands through his hair. 

 

“You’d also have to find a way to talk to him without getting murdered by his friends.” Ryan, who’s been quiet this entire time, finally speaks up. 

 

“Sendak crossed a line that day. Keith attacked him and you know he’s never physically attacked someone, even when he was younger.” James nods and almost flinches as memories of a younger Keith snapping at alphas come to mind. 

 

Yeah, he prefers cold, but quiet Keith more than loud and angry Keith. 

 

“If Keith was willing to attack, what are his friends willing to do?” James and Lance share a look before the alpha relents. 

 

“Fiiiiiiine.” James smiles and kisses the side of Lance’s lips. 

 

“I still think it’d be better if we just got it over with though.” James chuckles and grabs Lance’s hands, weaving their fingers together. 

 

“I know you do, but think, maybe talking to him later will end better?” Lance shrugs at James before offering a kiss back. 

 

“That’s the spirit Lance. Don’t worry, I’m sure that once Keith hears you and James’ side of the story, everything will be fine.” James smiles at Nadia while Lance hugs him from behind. 

 

“I hope so Na-” Someone clears their throat from behind. 

 

Whipping around, James and Lance come face to face with Matt. 

 

“Ummmm, can we help you?” Matt smiles innocently, though Lance swears he can see fire and death hidden in the beta’s pupils. 

 

“Yep! Do both of you have study period fourth today?” Lance and James share a look with the rest of their friends. 

 

Why does this sound like a trap?

 

“Who’s asking?” James gulps at the edge in Nadia’s voice. 

 

“Oh, Keith! He wants to talk to Lance and James about a conversation that was never finished.” At that, Nadia’s eyes widen. As do Hunk’s and Ina’s. Ryan just continues to listen, patient as ever. 

 

“Really?” James flinches as Lance shouts directly into his ear. 

 

“Oh, sorry Jamie.” Matt resists the urge to roll his eyes at Lance. 

 

“Anyway...do you guys have study period fourth?” James nods and covers Lance’s mouth so the alpha can’t shout anymore. 

 

“Where should we meet him?” Matt’s smile turns a bit dangerous when he answers. 

 

“In the parking lot.” James gulps and tenses. 

 

“Right, we’ll...uuuuuhh, yeah, we’ll be there.” Matt’s smile returns to one of innocence and joy at that. 

 

“Wonderful!” With that, the beta turns around to hurry to class. 

 

“Oh, by the way!” Matt turns briefly, just so everyone can see his face. “Don’t mess up this time. We’ve all been pushed far enough.” 

 

A shiver crawls up everyone’s spines as Matt allows a genuinely threatening voice to slip. 

 

“Have a great day!” James has to do a double take as Matt’s voice returns to normal. 

 

What just happened?

 

“Well...that was awkward.” Everyone turns towards Hunk, who blushes at all of the attention. 

 

“What? It was.” Ryan sighs and shakes his head before looking at James and Lance sympathetically. 

 

“Guess you get your wish of talking to him today, Lance.” Lance chuckles dryly. 

 

“Right after I agreed to wait.” The mood shifts from scared to nervous. A tiny improvement, but an improvement nonetheless. 

 

“Let’s just all get through class and pray that none of our friends lose their lives.” With those positive words, Nadia turns and starts to lead the group down the hall and to where their classrooms are. 

 

“Have fun in class guys.” James calls to his friends and pulls Lance inside the classroom. 

 

“We’re dead, right?” James bites his lip as he pulls his boyfriend to their shared desk. 

 

“Most definitely.” Sam begins the day’s lesson before Lance can respond. 

 

Which is probably for the best.

 

**After class**

“Wait, were we supposed to meet Keith here and go to the parking lot together or do we just go?” James rubs his temple as Lance smiles sheepishly, trying to remember himself. 

 

“Seeing as how I don’t see him  _ anywhere _ from where I’m standing, I’d say we meet him in the parking lot.” Lance nods, wincing as the grip on his hand becomes a bit tighter as the two start walking. 

 

“You nervous?” James sighs and shakes his head. 

 

“No, of course not. It’s not like the last time I spoke to Keith, I scared him and got punched in the face. It went the smoothest it could’ve gone.” Lance scoffs at the pure sarcasm in James’ voice. 

 

Honestly, the beta didn't even try to hide it (though maybe that was the point). 

 

“It’ll be fine Jamie.” Lance leans over to kiss James’ temple. 

 

“We just need to keep our hands to ourselves and only speak when necessary.” James, while in full agreement with his boyfriend, scoffs. 

 

“Like you can talk.” Lance makes a small sound of indignance. 

 

“Just because I like to joke around doesn’t mean I can’t be serious.” James smiles as Lance pouts. 

 

His alpha is way too easy to tease. 

 

“Look, there he is.” James looks towards Lance is pointing and, sure enough, Keith is leaning against the wall. 

 

“Here we go…” James offers Lance one more chaste kiss before clearing his throat and walking towards Keith. 

 

“Hey Keith, you wanted to speak with us?” James tries his best to keep his voice steady, void of any hints of surprise or hesitation. 

 

“Yeah.” Keith’s voice is small, a bit shaky as well. It’s as if his voice box would shatter if he spoke anymore. 

 

“Well, we’re here now. What didja need?” James knows Lance is trying to be optimistic and joyul, as he always tries to be, but that delivery sounded way too rushed. 

 

Like...they need Keith to talk quickly so they can go. As nerve wracking as this meeting is, that’s not the case. 

 

“Lance!” The alpha in question turns as James hisses at him. He face palms when he realizes why he was hissed at. 

 

“Sorry, sorry, that came out wrong.” Keith turns as Lance goes to try again. 

 

Lance can’t stop the gasp from escaping when he gets a good look at Keith’s face. 

 

His violet eyes are...for simple terms: gorgeous. They look like they’re literally shining with how the light’s hitting them. His face, while pale and a bit flushed (Lance guesses that Keith was at least allowed to have a few good earned cry sessions during the week), looks to have smooth skin that Lance just wants to stroke over and over. The black hair adorning Keith’s head looks healthy and fluffy. Something that Lance would want to run his fingers through all day and everyday. 

 

Keith clearing his throat has Lance snapping out of his trance. When he looks to his side, he notices James had been staring at the omega too. Great. Now Keith probably thinks that they’re both creeps. Marvelous start to the conversation. 

 

“Sorry, sorry...just…” Lance looks to James for help. Help that doesn’t come. 

 

“It’s fine. I’d just...like to start our chat if that’s alright with you?” James nods his head and brings a hand up to rub over his eyes. 

 

Focus. Right now he needs to focus on the words being said. 

 

“Of course Keith.” Keith nods at James before taking a deep breath and smiling gently at the pair. 

 

“To start off, I promise to try and not treat you differently after today. I also won’t let Shiro or any of my other friends maul you.” Lance sighs in relief at that.

 

While Keith himself is scary, he’s also adorable. That kind of counteracts with the ferocity. Shiro and the rest? They’re just plain scary to him. Especially Adam and Shiro, who are already pissed at him from that personal question. 

 

“Thank you, Keith. I think you just saved Lance’s sanity.” Lance playfully glares at his smirking boyfriend. 

 

Keith takes no notice of it and shakes his head: “I’m also sorry for punching you in the face, James. It was inappropriate and you didn’t deserve it.” 

 

Seeing how distraught Keith seems to be and how the omega hugs himself tightly breaks James’ heart. 

 

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t of been grabbing you like that. Or caging you in.” James takes a step forward and smiles reassuringly at Keith. 

 

“You were scared and lashed out. It happens to everyone.” Keith doesn’t smile back, only nods his head and sighs when he does make eye contact with the patient beta. 

 

“Still, it was wrong of me and I apologize.” Keith clears his throat before James can speak. 

 

“The reason as to why I punched you is actually what I wanted to talk about.” James’ mouth naps shut as Lance’s eyes widen. 

 

“Oh, of course.” Lance walks forward and loops an arm around James’ shoulder as Keith fidgets a bit in his stance. 

 

“James, did you ever hear of a student named Lotor?” James furrows his brow, wracking through his head to try and put a face on that name. It’s familiar…

 

“I feel like I have, but his appearance escapes me.” Keith nods his head, looking less surprised than James originally thought he’d be. 

 

“Lotor was an alpha student who was here last year.” Keith glances down before looking up again. 

 

“He used to be a good friend, though only people in my friend group knew.” Keith shakes his head as he remembers the betrayal. “Until he tried to rape me.” 

 


	10. His name was Lotor

Everything seems to freeze at that. Keith was almost raped? By one of the few alphas he befriended? This Lotor asshole actually had the nerve to betray that fragile trust?

 

“What?!” Keith winces and covers his ears. An alpha voice is not what he needs right now!

 

“How could he?!” Lance releases James shoulder and glares at the ceiling, waving his arms around. 

 

“Who in their right fucking mind-!” Lance is interrupted by James hitting his shoulder. 

 

“Now is not the time!” Lance growls at the beta before taking a moment to realize his surroundings. 

 

James’ right. Keith’s covering his ears and looks like he’s trying to merge with the wall. James’ himself looks like he’s ready to hit Lance and Lance...he feels guilty. He just scared an already scarred omega and growled at his beloved boyfriend. 

 

“I’m sorry Keith, James.” James nods, but doesn’t look like he forgives Lance yet. 

 

“We need to listen.” Lance nods and walks forward so he can hug James from behind. 

 

It hurts a bit when the beta doesn’t lean back against him like he normally does. Lance supposes that’s what he gets for growling when James was only trying to help. 

 

“Please, continue Keith.” Lance can tell from how tense James is and the tone he uses that the beta only has so much patience himself before he too explodes. 

 

“R-right.” Keith stutters a bit and clears his throat. 

 

“Lotor and I met at the beginning of the year last year and he seemed...alright. He was like any other teenager; eager to please the people around him and just survive through senior year.” Keith smiles a bit as happy memories come up. 

 

“While he didn’t necessarily defend me from the alpha abuse, he was always there when Shiro or anyone else wasn’t. Somehow, he just always knew where I was and when I needed someone. Even if he had class, he’d still come.” Keith sighs and shakes his head at the next part. 

 

“I should’ve known it was too perfect.” Keith clenches his fist from where it’s laying by his side. 

 

“One day, in the middle of my heat, Lotor came to my house. I was in my room and my parents were both at work. I don’t even know how he got into the house.” Keith shuts his eyes, trying to shove the memories of Lotor’s hands on his skin away. 

 

“When I heard someone downstairs, I thought it was one of my parents. So, I rushed down to hug whoever it was and was...surprised to say the least when it turned out to be Lotor.” James frowns. 

 

Lotor coming for a visit while both of Keith’s parents were out is really bothersome. Either the guy had the best luck or he had planned to go after Keith. 

 

“Naturally, I asked him why he was there. He told me he was worried and wanted to come check on me.” Keith chuckles, a hollow, dead sounding noise 

 

“I told him that I was just going through one of my heats and that he needed to leave. He wouldn’t listen.” Keith takes a deep breath. 

 

“When I tried to push him out, he easily overpowered me and carried me up the stairs to my room.” Keith’s skin starts to feel a bit itchy as he continues. 

 

“I yelled and kicked, but I was too out of focus to really do any damage. When he started to tear off my clothes, I just started crying.” Tears well up in Keith’s eyes. 

 

“I tried to shrill, but he covered my mouth and threatened me. He said that if I let out a sound, then he’d just push in without preparation.” Lance’s instincts are screaming at him to hold Keith, to go and comfort the obviously distraught omega. 

 

While James doesn’t disagree, he has enough sense to know that an alpha being near Keith right now would make things worse. As such, he holds on Lance when the alpha’s grip on him loosens. 

 

“I-I didn’t know what to do, so I just lied still and prayed that it was a nightmare.” Keith takes a shuddering breath. “My mom came home right before he started to guide his dick to my entrance. She must’ve smelled my fear or Lotor, an alpha, and figured out something was wrong.” 

 

Lance actually whimpers a that. That was too close. Another moment and Keith would’ve been...he would’ve...Lance shuts his eyes tightly and buries his face in James’ neck. 

 

“We tried to press charges and get Lotor arrested, but his dad’s a good lawyer and somehow convinced the judge to allow him to take his son’s case.” Tears fall as Keith shakes his head. 

 

“The jury decided that Lotor would have to pay a fine for the therapy I’d no doubt need, but no jail time.” James’ blood boils at that. What sick, fucked up people thought that money would be enough to resolve something like rape?! 

 

“After that, Lotor’s father moved them away.” Keith sniffs a bit before bringing a hand up to wipe away the tears. 

 

“The reason I didn’t take well to your confession is because of the wording.” Keith looks up finally, eyeing James and Lance sadly. 

 

“Lotor said that he liked my fighting spirit, he liked how I played ‘hard to get’.” Air quotes help clarify that those were Lotor’s exact words. 

 

“When you said you and Lance wanted me as yours...it just reminded me of what Lotor kept whispering to me as he touched me that day.” Keith brings his hands up to hug himself again, shivering in disgust. 

 

“It’s also a reason I’ve never shrilled, even when getting beaten. Every time I’ve tried, the noise just got caught in my throat.” James pries Lance’s arms away from his waist so he can walk forward. 

 

Keith looks like he can barely hold himself up. 

 

“I just couldn’t let myself trust anyone like that so soon.” Keith sniffs, trying and failing to keep the tears in. 

 

“I trusted Lotor and he tried to rape me while I was at my most vulnerable.” James comes forward and holds his hands out as Keith begins to sob. 

 

“I have nothing against you or Lance.” Keith looks up for a brief moment to address the heartbroken alpha. 

 

“I just didn’t want to have to go through that again!” At that, the damned flood gates open. 

 

“Keith!” James hurries forward as Keith falls down, his legs no longing having the energy to hold him up. 

 

“I didn’t mean to accuse you guys.” Keith sobs as James holds him gently in his arms. 

 

“I just couldn’t go through that again. Especially not with another alpha.” Lance winces as Keith cries and decides that maybe it’s a good idea for him to stay put and let James do the comforting. 

 

No matter how much he wants to hold Keith in his arms, he has to remember this is not about him. It’s about Keith right now, making sure Keith’s ok. 

 

“Shhh, shhh…” James pets Keith’s hair as the omega cries into his shirt. 

 

“It’s ok Keith, let it all out.” James looks towards Lance and gestures for the alpha to come forward. 

 

Why? Lance has no idea. All he knows is that James usually knows what he’s doing and that it’s normally a smart idea to listen to his boyfriend. 

 

“Keith, Lance is sitting right in front of you.” Lance squats down as James coos at Keith. 

 

“We’re both here. We know you didn’t mean to blame or accuse us.” Keith whimpers into James’ shirt as the beta hugs him tightly to his chest. 

 

“It still hurts, Keith. That’s respectable.” James buries his face into Keith’s hair. 

 

“It’s incredible that you were able to share with us.” Keith sniffs a bit as James’ hums. 

 

“Thank you Keith.” Lance joins in and reaches out ot stroke Keith’s hand. More so his fingertips, but still. 

 

“You’re entitled to not trusting us and I’m so, so sorry for wording our desires as I did. I get why you freaked out.” James brings his face out of Keith’s neck to address him. 

 

“I didn’t mean that Lance or I wanted to tame you or take you against your will.” James places two fingers under Keith’s chin to raise the omega’s face. 

 

“I was just trying to express our interest in you.” Keith sniffs a bit and nods, staring into James’ eyes. He almost shivers at the serious look James’ sending him. 

 

“We would never do anything like that Keith.” Lance scoots forward a bit so Keith can have eye contact with him as well. 

 

“You don’t have to believe me, not now at least.” Lance grabs Keith’s hand gently. 

 

“I would like to know how I can earn your trust though.” Keith tilts his head as Lance smiles at him. 

 

“Like James said, we’ve both grown to love who you are.” Keith blushes and looks down, leaning into James unconsciously. 

 

“Your strength is a part of who you are, but that’s not the only thing we love.” Keith swallows as James begins to run his hand through his hair. 

 

“Keith, we know you might want time and we’re willing to wait. For now though, it’s important that we’re clear.” James doesn’t stop combing his hand through Keith’s hair as he speaks. 

 

“We both love your personality, how protective you are of your friends, how caring you are of people.” Keith’s blush gets redder and redder as James continues. 

 

“You’re beautiful, strong, brave, and smart. We love everything about you and wouldn’t desire to change it unless you’re the one doing the changing.” Keith takes a deep breath before nuzzling lightly into James’ chest. 

 

“Thank you for being honest.” James and Lance both nod as Keith calms down. 

 

“What happens now?” James looks down to see Keith still nuzzling into him. 

 

How cute. It’s like a kitten or a puppy.

“I want to give you guys a chance…” Keith brings an arm up to steady himself against James’ chest. “...but I’m still so afraid…” 

 

Lance thinks for a moments before snapping his fingers as an idea comes to him: “How about we all get together, your friends and our friends, and we all just have a picnic or something like that? We can get to know each other in an environment where you’ll feel more comfortable.” 

 

James smiles at his alpha boyfriend while Keith considers that idea. 

 

He wants to get to know the two people who have an interest in him, but like he just admitted, he’s afraid of letting himself trust like that again. Shiro and the others being with him while he gets to know James and Lance would make him feel a bit better, and it’d only be fair that Lance and James’ friends be included. Nothing seems wrong with that plan. 

 

“That...that sounds nice.” Keith looks up to smile softly at Lance. “I think that would work.” 

 

Lance smiles as James brings the omega closer to him (somehow, that’s still possible). 

 

“Wonderful!” Keith nods and yelps as James brings him up. 

 

“Here, let’s head back to the building.” James makes no move to let go of Keith, just adjusts the other so they can walk comfortablely. 

 

“I really don’t want to get hunted down because you weren’t back to assure your friends you’re not dead.” Keith giggles a bit, but stops when actual fear shows in Lances eyes. 

 

“I’m sure they wouldn’t kill you.” Lance raises an eyebrow.

 

“Maybe not in front of you.” Keith rolls his eyes and pulls back when James begins to step forward. 

 

“They’ll meet me here.” James and Lance both give Keith surprised looks. 

 

“Look, Matt asking you two to meet me here should've given it away, but for some reason it appears it hasn’t.” Keith moves out of James arms so he can stare at the two. 

 

“Yesterday, my friends helped me plan on how I would approach this situation. First we needed Matt to get you, next I needed to talk to you, then they would all meet me here afterwards.” James nods slowly while Lance still looks a bit confused. 

 

This was planned? Ok, that’s reasonable. 

 

“Are we going to die because we made you cry?” Tear tracks are still staining Keith’s cheeks. It doesn’t look hideous or anything like that, but it’s very obvious that the boy was crying earlier. 

 

“No, I managed to convince everyone that crying would happen, so you two shouldn’t suffer for it.” Keith allows a playful smirk to grace his lips. 

 

“Great, because they’re coming right now.” James points behind Keith and, sure enough, Shiro and Keith’s other friends are walking towards them. 

 

Is it a bad thing or an ok thing that none of them are smiling? 

 

“How’d the talk go Keith?” Keith smiles and moves to hug Adam as the alpha steps forward. 

 

“Pretty good. Lance and James had a pretty good idea.” Adam nods and looks towards the two mentioned boys, raising a brow. 

 

“What did you two have in mind?” Lance gulps while James tries (with great struggle) to breath properly. 

 

It’s great that Keith gave them a chance, but why couldn’t be be the one to explain the plan? They were the most likely to be mauled. 

 


	11. Getting to know each other, how fun!

“Ok, remember, this is just about getting to know each other. That means no teasing or pressure.” James sends a pointed look towards Nadia while saying the second half. 

 

“If any of you fear for your life, then just try to stay near Keith, or at least be within his line of sight. None of his friends will attack if he’s watching.” James sends Lance an unimpressed look. 

 

That statement just fed the paranoia and tense atmosphere. 

 

“Really?” Lance raises his arms in surrender. 

 

“I’m just giving everybody a heads up!” James sighs and face palms while Ryan walks up to massage the beta’s shoulders. 

 

“Relax James, I’m sure everything will be fine.” James peeks through his fingers and nods at Ryan, really hoping that today will go well. 

 

“Guys, I hate to rush things…” Hunk looks towards the entrance to the park. “...but Keith and his friends have just arrived.” 

 

James takes a deep breath before removing his hands. 

 

‘Maybe I should’ve prepared myself before I did that.’ James blushes and looks to the side for a moment to stop himself from staring at Keith. 

 

Instead of the signature red crop jacket and black pants, Keith’s wearing a slightly oversized red hoodie and some black shorts. The hoodie itself hugs Keith’s form slightly, exposing the curves and muscle that the omega possess while also managing to fall a bit low on his hips. The shorts, in turn, hug his slim hips and expose the skin of his thighs that are normally hidden from view. All in all, Keith looks cute and James isn’t ready to handle today.    
  


Though in his defense, Lance isn’t any better. The alpha is openly staring, probably looking like he wants to eat Keith. 

 

“Lance, if you keep staring, then Shiro will kill you.” Lance takes a moment to register Hunk’s words. When he does, he shakes his head and throws his friends a sheepish look. 

 

“Sorry guys.” James rolls his eyes and slaps Lance’s arm just as Keith and the others arrive. 

 

“We brought some food with us.” Shiro steps forward to offer the bags of food to Hunk, who takes it with a welcoming smile. 

 

“Great.” He takes it back to the set of blankets that have been spread out. “Now we definitely have enough to fill all of us.” 

 

Pidge scoffs while Matt shrugs his shoulders. None of them were really planning to eat a lot and the baskets that the other group look like they hold a lot of food. Then again, looks can be deceiving. 

 

“Shall we sit down?” Adam gestures to the blanket politely, not smiling, but not frowning or grimacing either. 

 

“Yes, lets.” Keith takes a seat in between Lance and James while everyone else arranges themselves in a semi-circle. 

 

“Sooooo…” Hunk’s eyes dart around nervously. 

 

“Well this is a great start to today.” Pidge’s snarky tone does little to help Lance’s and James’ nerves. 

 

“Ok, look…” Nadia rubs a hand down her face and takes a few calming breaths. 

 

“We know who you guys are and I’m pretty sure you guys know who we are.” Nadia crosses her arms and attempts to relax her shoulders. 

 

“As Keith’s friends, I can understand the nervous feeling you all probably have.” Pidge rolls their eyes, but keeps silent. 

 

“Today is about getting to know each other, but that’s kind of hard when you are all acting like we killed your parents, or something.” James sighs and buries his face into his hands. 

 

Nadia has a way of putting things. 

 

“Oh, my apologies.” Shiro looks genuinely guilty. 

 

“None of us meant any offense.” Pidge speaks up, tone gentle, nothing like before. “We just thought that you guys wanted to get right into discussing the potential relationship between your friends and our friend.” 

 

Nadia’s eyes widen and she blushes a bit in embarrassment. 

 

“Oh…” Adam clears his throat and looks towards Keith. 

 

“Now that it’s been brought up, why not get that topic out of the way?” Lance gulps as Keith nods his head. 

 

“That’s a good idea.” Keith scoots forward a bit so his knees don’t bump into Lance’s or James. 

 

“Let me guess, you’re expecting us to go protective wolf pack and threaten your lives if you ever hurt Keith?” James nods hesitantly while Lance is barely managing to control his shivering (Shiro can read minds, he swears). 

 

“Well, I’m happy to report that that’s not the case.” James eyes widen as Lance (and everyone else in their friend group) gasps. 

 

“Say what…?” Shiro smirks lightly as Pidge snorts. 

 

“Yep. Despite how we act at school, we’re actually pretty chill when Keith says he wants to give someone a chance.” Keith blushes as Shiro sends him a smug look. 

 

“I mean, that’s not saying we won’t kill you if you do anything to hurt him…” Pidge narrows their eyes at James and Lance (mostly Lance since James is a bit more controlled). 

 

“However, we know that no relationship is perfect.” Matt cuts in with a smile. 

 

Keith smiles at Matt and giggles when he sees the look of shock adorning James and Lances faces. 

 

“Keith is a stubborn individual, so there might be a few arguments here and there.” Keith playfully glares at Adam, but the alpha continues. 

 

“But as an alpha, I know there will be times where Lance might not want to listen to reason either. James, I know you as a pretty logical individual, but sometimes you listen to much to what others say.” Adam takes a deep breath before smiling encouragingly. 

 

“You all have strengths, just like you all have flaws. You will clash at times, so communication is key.” Adam finishes and leans over to kiss Shiro’s cheek. 

 

“As Keith has taught me.” Keith giggles as Lance shrinks in on himself at the scene. 

 

Someone’s still guilty. 

 

“Lance, you can relax.” Keith grabs the alpha’s shoulder and rubs gently. 

 

“I think we can forgive you now.” Lance sends Shiro puppy eyes at the thought. 

 

“Really?” Shiro nods and squeaks as Adam pulls him close to his side. 

 

“Yeah, there’s no reason to hold onto any anger since the problem’s been resolved now.” Lance smiles happily while James sighs in relief. 

 

“Thank god, I thought I was still in trouble for that.” Pidge chuckles before raising a brow. 

 

“I hope a lesson was learned from that experience.” Lance nods his head rapidly. 

 

“Definitely.” Pidge hums in satisfaction before sitting up straight and looking at Keith. 

 

“Since we’re all here because of your boyfriends, I think you should start with the whole ‘sharing about myself’ process.” Keith blushes as Pidge winks at them. 

 

“Alright, fair enough.” Keith clears his throat before looking around the circle. 

 

“I’m Keith Kogane, I’m 18, and my mother’s an alpha while my father’s a beta. As everyone knows, I’m an omega myself, though I don’t always act like it.” Shiro chuckles at that, an action that earns him a pair of eye rolls (Adam and Keith). 

 

“I took multiple weapons training and self defense classes when I was younger, so I’d be ok if I ever needed to fight.” Keith scratches the back of his head, deep in thought, while Lance and James stare at him in shock. 

 

Forget worrying about Keith’s friends...Keith could kill them pretty easily. 

 

“I’m fluent in English, Japanese, and Korean, though I can also speak Spanish pretty well.” Lance perks up at that. 

 

“James no sabe hablar español.” Keith raises a brow as Lance smirks at him. 

 

“ ¿Oh? ¿Es eso así?” James glares at Lance when the alpha smirks at him. 

 

“Sí. Es muy divertido burlarse de él en español.” James slaps Lance’s shoulder when the alpha winks at him while Keith giggles. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you what he says if you ask me to.” James smiles at Keith while Lance pouts. 

 

“Awww.” Keith pats Lance’s head before continuing. 

 

“I’m studying for a medical degree so I can become a doctor when I’m older.” James nods his head in amazement while Lance pats Keith’s head as a tease. 

 

“That’s pretty cool. Being a doctor is hard work.” Keith shrugs before poking James’ shoulder. 

 

“Your turn.” James nods and closes his eyes for a second before addressing the group. 

 

“I’m James Griffin, 19 years old, beta, my parents are divorced.” Shiro squeezes Adam’s hand when James reveals that. He knows what that’s like. 

 

“My parents were both betas, so nothing exciting there. I’ve done karate before in the past, but only enough to know how to land, punch, and kick correctly.” Keith chuckles a bit as James sends him a pointed look. 

 

“So that means no challenging me.” Keith pouts, but James continues. 

 

“I was looking to be a policeman, or something like that. I just want to help protect people.” Keith tilts his head in interest while Shiro and Adam gaze at James in shock. 

 

“I always envisioned you as being a store manager.” When James raises an eyebrow, Shiro clarifies. 

 

“You don’t really ask people to do things, you shout at them to do it.” At that, Keith and Matt burst into a fit of giggles while Hunk almost chokes on his drink. 

 

Pidge rolls their eyes, Ryan and Ina share a look, and Nadia shares a look of shock with Lance. 

 

“That…” James stutters a bit, trying to come up with a defense for himself. 

 

“James, don’t try to argue with Shiro on this” Keith, still giggling, places a hand on James’ shoulder. 

 

“Just trust me, you’re only going to end up making a mountain out of a molehill.” With Keith giggling at him like that, James can’t find it within himself to protest. 

 

“Good choice.” Matt gives James a thumbs up while moving over so he can dug through the basket for something to drink. 

 

“Lance? You’re next.” Said alpha smiles broadly. 

 

“Lance McClain, 18 years old, alpha, large family…” Lance emphasizes that point by waving his arms in front of him. 

 

“Dad’s an alpha while mom’s an omega, unfortunately, I have too many siblings and cousins to list off their statuses.” James snorts, the action earning him an unimpressed look. 

 

Keith though? Keith looks nervous. A large family with many different statuses? That’s a bit more nerve wracking than preferred. 

 

“I love working with kids, so I’m hoping to become a teacher, specifically a Spanish teacher.” Keith blushes brightly as Lance winks at him. 

 

“I’ve play fought with James before, so I know how to punch and kick in a way where I don’t end up breaking anything.” Keith shakes his head as Lance laughs nervously. 

 

“Other than that...there’s not much else.” Lance scratches the back of his head while glancing around the circle. 

 

“Who’s going next?” Shiro looks around for a few moments before sighing and volunteering himself. 

 

“My full name is Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro. I’m 19, beta, parents are also divorced.” James winces at the frown that adornes Shiro’s face. 

 

Noticing as well how even Keith flinches back. 

 

“It wasn’t exactly a mutual decision, so there’s that…” Adam hugs Shiro close as the beta clears his throat and shakes his head. 

 

“Anyway, I’m studying to become a…” Shiro’s words carry out through the group, who listen with open minds and interested expressions. 

 

This is how the day continues, with the occasional laugh here and there. 

 

By now, Keith’s gotten pretty comfortable with Lance and James. Just like James and Lance have become a bit more comfortable with Shiro and the others.

 

At the end of the day, Lance feels brave enough to ask: “So, will it be ok if James and I take you on an actual date?”

 


	12. Lance, James, he's back

**A month passes by and everyone’s on a two-week break**

 

Keith rushes around the house, the sight providing great amusement to Krolia and Ken. 

 

“Keith, honey, would you like some help?” Keith shakes his head while grabbing the present for Lance.

 

“No! I found it!” Ken chuckles at his son before standing up and walking towards the boy. 

 

“Good work bud, now, go have fun.” Keith smiles at his dad before giving the older man a hug. 

 

“Make sure to call us if your bike acts up or you’re too tired to ride it back yourself and need us to come pick you up.” Keith snorts at his mother before offering her a hug as well. 

 

“I’ll be fine, besides, James and Lance are coming to pick me up.” Krolia tilts her head as Ken raises a brow. 

 

“Oh, so we can meet these two boys?” Keith winces at the suspicious tone. 

 

“Please not today? Lance doesn’t deserve to get scarred on his birthday.” Keith clasps his hands together in front of him as he pleads with his parents. 

 

“Please?” Krolia and Ken share a look before each of them sigh. 

 

“Very well Keith, but we will need to meet them by the end of the week.” Keith nods, grateful for his mother agreeing to the compromise. 

 

“Thank you so much.” Krolia nods and pulls her son in for a second hug before checking her phone. 

 

“Well, it’s 11:28 right now, they’ll be here in two minutes.” Keith nods and gives his father a fist bump before walking to the front door, backpack and everything else accounted for. 

 

“I’ll be back by 4:30PM, love you guys!” When Keith gets an answer of ‘we love you too!’, he shuts the door and walks to the side walk. 

 

Lance and James pull up in front not much later. 

 

“Hey guys!” Keith opens the back door and climbs in, making sure to buckle his seat belt as James drives forward. 

 

“Hey kitten.” Keith blushes as Lance turns around and holds out his hand. 

 

Keith isn’t ready for lip kisses, so Lance and James settle for kissing his cheeks, forehead, and knuckles. 

 

“How are you?” Keith stares at his hand as Lance places a kiss on each knuckle. 

 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? It’s your birthday.” Lance shrugs before leaning back as James reaches his own hand back. 

 

Keith has to lean forward a bit due to the awkward angle. 

 

“Lance has mixed ideas on birthdays.” James, like Lance, plants a kiss on each of Keith’s knuckles before letting the hand go and returning his own hand to the steering wheel. 

 

“I mean, it’s nice to celebrate being alive and all, but it’s also just a reminder that you’re getting old.” Keith rolls his eyes as Lance whines from the front seat. 

 

“Get over it babe.” Lance raises an eye as James smiles at him. 

 

“Wow, loving as always…” James rolls his eyes and leans to kiss Lance’s cheek when they arrive at a red light. 

 

“Are we meeting anyone else at the mall or is it just us?” Lance turns a bit when the light changes to green. 

 

“Just us Keith. Shiro and Adam’s gift to us is letting us take you on a date without a chaperone.” Keith face palms. 

 

Really Shiro? Really Adam? A birthday card would’ve also worked.

 

“They gave Lance a card as well, don’t worry.” James chuckles before pulling up into the mall’s parking lot. 

 

“Good, cause then that would just be sad.” Keith’s hand slowly slides down his face as James parks the car and removes the key. 

 

“Agreed.” When all three males are out of the car, James locks it and starts walking towards the mall entrance. 

 

“Alright birthday boy, where to for lunch?” Once Lance enters the mall, he scans his surroundings before quickly locating a map. 

 

“Let’s see…” Lance runs a finger over the food court section. 

 

“What about Indian food?” James examines where Lance is pointing to memorize the directions before looking at Keith. 

 

“That cool with you?” Keith nods and grips one of the straps of his backpack. 

 

“Let’s head over.” Keith’s stomach decides to growl just as the three of them start walking towards the restaurant. 

 

“Someone’s hungry.” Keith rolls his eyes before grabbing Lance’s and James’ hands. 

 

“Be quiet and let’s go find food.” James chuckles and catches up to Keith while Lance seems just fine with being dragged. 

 

Odd if you ask anyone who’s watching, but whatever. Lance’s shoes are the ones that are going to pay from being dragged along the ground. 

 

“Aaaaand, we’re here.” Keith halts in his steps, causing Lance to almost crash into him. 

 

“Here, it looks a bit crowded here, so I’ll just take everyone’s orders while you two go find seats.” Lance nods and slowly starts to pull Keith away. 

 

“I’ll text you we want and where we are in the chat.” James nods and moves to get in line while Keith and Lance walk around for a few moments. 

 

“Here, this should work.” Lance pulls Keith down beside him when he finds an open table. 

 

“Looks are deceiving, I swear the arrangement of the tables makes this place look like there are a hundred people here, or something.” Keith nods and leans into Lance. 

 

Big crowds are still plenty overwhelming. 

 

“Hey you.” Keith looks up to see Lance smiling down at him. 

 

He returns the smile and cuddles closer to the alpha while pulling out his phone. 

 

“James just texted the menu, what do you want?” Lance looks down at Keith’s phone before grabbing the device and typing what he wants. 

 

Keith does the same, so now all that’s left to do is wait for James.

 

“So, how’s life?” Keith thinks for a moment before shrugging. 

 

“Few tests made the previous week stressful, but you also had to deal with those, so nothing really new.” Lance nods and leans down a bit so he can rest his chin on Keith’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, I never knew that Coran could be so cruel.” Keith smirks as Lance nuzzles into his neck. 

 

“You only struggled because you barely studied with James and I.” Lance pouts and kisses Keith’s cheek. 

 

“I studied...just not at an alarming rate like you two.” Keith scoffs at that and looks down at his phone when it dings. 

 

“James ordered, so now we just have to wait.” Lance looks at Keith’s phone in shock. 

 

“Wow, that was quick.” Keith nods and leans into the alpha. 

 

“What do you want to talk about while we wait?” Lance thinks for a moment before shrugging. 

 

They end up talking about languages (Keith getting some practice in with his Spanish) when James arrives with the food. 

 

“I never knew so many people could fit in one kitchen.” Keith giggles and thanks James when the beta hands him a box of food. 

 

“Oooh, this looks interesting…” Keith eyes Lance’s food when the alpha tilts his head. 

 

“Are we sure that’s just curry?” James rolls his eyes at the alpha, opening his own box of food. 

 

“No, I’m sure that Indian place totally wants to get sued for putting random alien concoctions into their food.” Lance pouts at James before looking at Keith. 

 

“Back me up here, this doesn’t look like curry, right?” Keith raises a brow and glances down at Lance’s food. 

 

“No, that looks like various food chunks that have been dunked in a sauce.” James picks up some of his rice and chuckles a bit at Keith’s antics. 

 

“So...curry, right?” James blows a bit on the food before placing it in his mouth. 

 

Keith shrugs before doing the same. The food still looks hot, but he’s hungry. Now’s not the time to complain. 

 

Seeing as how both of his boyfriends are ganging up on him, Lance decies to just drop the matter and eat. His food looks strange, but it tastes pretty good. No reason to feel too paranoid about it. 

 

When they finish and are about to leave, Keith eyes someone familiar and panics. 

 

“Lance, James, we need to leave.” Both alpha and beta look at Keith worryingly as the omega speed walks away. 

 

“Keith? What’s wrong?” Keith doesn’t answer, just ducks into a nearby bathroom. 

 

“Keith, baby, what’s wrong?” James enters first, Lance checking behind them to see if anyone’s following them before entering himself.

 

“Keith…” Keith covers his face with his hands, leaning against one of the stalls as he starts to take deep breaths. 

 

In fear of Keith hyperventilating, James cups Keith’s cheeks and brings the omega’s face closer. A few kisses are placed on Keith’s forehead before James speaks again. 

 

“Keith, baby…” Keith grabs James’ hands as the beta coos at him. “...what’s wrong?” 

 

Keith takes a few deep breaths before eyeing the door. 

 

“I saw Lotor just now.” Lance and James both freeze at that. 

 

“Sweetie, I thought you said that he moved away?” Keith swallows audibly and nods as Lance walks towards him and James. 

 

“I thought he did too.” Lance and James share a look before James pull Keith to his chest. 

 

“Are you sure it was him?” Keith nods his head while nuzzling into James. 

 

“I could never forget those eyes Jamie, they never left me.” Lance rubs Keith’s back while James nuzzles into Keith’s hair. 

 

“Alright sweetheart…” Lance looks towards the door, then back at his distressed boyfriend. 

 

“But he can’t get to you, you know that right? James and I are here, we won’t let him hurt you.” Keith sniffles a bit before leaning up and smiling sadly at Lance. 

 

“You can’t promise that. None of us can predict the future.” Keith’s ability to stay grounded and keep touch with reality is helpful in most situations. This one though? Not so much. 

 

“Well we can promise we’ll try.” Keith’s gasps as James growls lowly into his hair. 

 

“We should get out of the mall. If he saw Keith, he’s probably looking around.” Lance nods and moves to open the door, looking around before gesturing for James and Keith to follow him. 

 

“I’m so sorry I ruined your birthday Lance.” Lance looks behind him and moves to take Keith from James’ arm. 

 

“You didn’t ruin anything baby…” Lance covers Keith’s body with his own to shield him. 

 

“You didn’t ask for Lotor to come back.” Keith sniffs a bit, but nods into Lance’s shoulder as he and James lead him out. 

 

“Come on, I parked over here.” James makes sure to stay by Keith’s side as Lance shields his back. 

 

Right when they reach the car, Lotor’s voice calls out. 

 

“Keith!” Said omega freezes while the alpha and beta turn to growl. Lance’s fangs and claws starting to sharpen while James grabs Keith and moves the boy behind him. 

 

“Keith!” Lotor runs towards the group, uncaring of how hostile two of them look. 

 

“It’s so good to see you again.” Lotor’s smile would look sincere and sweet to anyone besides Keith. He knows not to ever trust based on appearance. 

 

“I wish I could say the same.” James and Lance turn in shock as Keith’s voice takes a stone wall effect. No emotion, just robotic, no trace of fear in it. 

 

“Baby, please…” Lance snaps at that. 

 

“Don’t you dare call him that!” Lance’s voice is low in volume, threatening, angry, restrained…assertive (kind of..?). 

 

“This doesn’t concern you.” Lotor regards Lance coolly before looking at Keith again. 

 

“Keith, please…” Keith tightens his fist. “Please, let me explain…” 

 

“What’s there to explain? You didn’t listen to me, you threatened me, and you tried to rape me.” Keith glares coldly and moves so he’s standing next to Lance. 

 

“If you won’t listen, sweetheart, then I guess we’ll have to do this the hard way.” With that, the alpha turns around and leaves. Leaves Keith afraid and Lance and James rather angry. 

 


	13. Keith, Lance went into pre-rut

“What?!” Keith sighs into the phone and rubs his forehead. 

 

“Exactly what I said Shiro. I saw Lotor yesterday when Lance, James, and I were leaving the mall.” Keith can practically feel Shiro shaking with rage through the phone. 

 

“Your parents know, right?” Keith rolls his eyes. 

 

“Dad spent all night trying to get mom to calm down and sleep.” Shiro sighs in relief at that. 

 

“What about Lance and James? What do they say about it?” Keith bites his lip, bringing his knees up to hug them to his chest. 

 

“A lot of different things. They’re both really angry, but also really scared.” Shiro sighs again before a sound of ruffling is heard. 

 

“I’m grabbing Adam and we’re heading over there.” Shiro hangs up before Keith can say anything else. 

 

“Wonderful.” Keith grumbles before moving off his bed and going to his parents room. 

 

“Mom, dad?” Keith opens the door to see his mother still trying to calm down while his father rubs her back. 

 

“Yes son?” Keith walks forward to sit next to his mother. 

 

“Shiro and Adam are coming over, probably with Pidge and Matt.” Krolia nods her head before turning to pull Keith into a hug. 

 

While she nuzzles into his neck and rubs his back, Ken pinches the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Why would Lotor ever assume that he’d be welcome back here?” Keith returns his mother’s hug, sending his father a sad look. 

 

“I don’t think he really cared, to be honest.” Krolia growls as the fear in Keith’s voice. 

 

“I’ll kill him.” Keith winces a bit as her grip tightens. 

 

“If he dares touch you again, I’ll rip him apart with my bare hands.” Ken, though he agrees with his mate 100%, shakes his head. 

 

“Honey, you do that, and you’ll be thrown in jail.” Krolia looks up to growl at her mate, but stops when he wraps an arm around her waist. 

 

“Keith needs both of us right now. You can’t be there for him if you get arrested for murder.” Krolia sighs out in a frustrated matter before hugging Keith again. 

 

“What can we do? We can’t be with Keith all the time, that’d be suffocating.” Keith smiles at his mother before nuzzling her. 

 

“Thanks mom.” Krolia smiles at her son and kisses his forehead. 

 

“Of course dear.” Keith thinks for a moment before standing up and walking forward so he has eye contact with his dad and mom. 

 

“If I’m not here, then I’ll be out with Shiro or Adam, I won’t ever be out alone.” Ken and Krolia look hesitant, but Keith continues. 

 

“If Lotor continues to meet up with me frequently, then that can be classified as stalking. Combine that with the attempted rape last year and I’m pretty sure we can get a restraining order.” Ken chuckles at Keith’s idea while Krolia sighs. 

 

“I’m still worried.” Keith shrugs. 

 

“Everyone’s going to be on edge, that’s completely fair.” Krolia and Ken both stand up and walks forward to give Keith a group hug. 

 

“We just want to protect you.” Keith nods as his mother sniffs a bit. 

 

“I know. Believe me, I do.” The doorbell rings, signaling that Shiro’s arrived. 

 

“I’m going to go let them in.” Krolia nods and lets her son go, watching with sad eyes as he leaves the room. 

 

“This is like last year all over again.” Ken holds his mate close, kissing her cheeks and forehead. 

 

“Our son needs help and we only do little to help him!” Ken shushes Krolia when the she wolf starts to get worked up. 

 

“That’s not true darling…” Krolia faces her mate when he turns her. 

 

“We’re here, supporting Keith and giving him strength with our love.” Ken leans down to cover Krolia’s lips with his own. 

 

“He has Shiro and the others to help him keep Lotor away, but what he needs from us is continued love and support.” Krolia sighs and lays against her mate’s chest. 

 

“It’s still so frightening.” Ken rubs his mate’s back. 

 

“I know honey, but we can’t stress over it. That’s not a good environment for Keith. He needs an environment that’s Lotor free.” Ken places another kiss on Krolia’s lips as sounds of footsteps are heard.

 

“We’ll help him, baby, but we need to do so in a way where we’re not stressing him out.” Krolia nods at her husband before cuddling into him. 

 

**With Keith**

“Are James and Lance also coming? Or is it just us?” Keith scratches his head before looking towards the stares. 

 

“I don’t really want to involve them.” Adam frowns at Keith from his place in the couch. 

 

“Keith, are you sure? I trust you and all, but Lotor…” Keith sighs and throws Adam an alarmed look. 

 

“Lotor’s dangerous, I know. That’s exactly why I don’t want to involve them.” Keith covers his eyes and leans into Matt. 

 

“Lance and James are still on edge from yesterday. If I get them involved not only could Lotor hurt them, but they could get in trouble if either of them go too far.” Matt pats Keith’s shoulder as the omega groans. 

 

“Lance looked like he wanted to pounce Lotor and James wasn’t any better. If I get them involved and they attack Lotor, then they could get in some legal trouble.” As painful as it is to admit it, Keith’s got a point. 

 

“Be that as it may, it wouldn’t be a terrible idea to keep them close.” Keith looks at Pidge, who’s surprisingly calm about this. 

 

Calm compared to how they’ve gotten in the past when talking about Lotor, at least (it’s on a Pidge scale, not an average person scale). 

 

“I get what you guys are saying...I just don’t want to make a big deal out of it.” Shiro furrows his brow, but remains seated when Adam grabs his hand. 

 

“Keith, you’re not making a big deal out of it..” Keith smiles at Shiro while Pidge scoots towards him. 

 

“Yeah, it’s a bit worrisome how little of a deal you’re making.” Matt snorts as Pidge latches on to Keith’s other side. 

 

“Back to the issue at hand, what are we going to do?” Keith looks at everyone in the room before sighing. 

 

“Lotor said that things were going to be done the hard way, so being alone in and out of the house is no longer safe.” Everyone nods, catching onto Keith’s idea pretty quickly. 

 

“One of us can sleep over while the others just make sure Keith’s safe in public.” Keith nods and smiles at Matt. 

 

That smile only lasts a minute before Adam points something out. 

 

“Keith, what about Lance and James? You guys are dating now and it’d be rude to interrupt your dates by us being with you constantly.” Keith bites his lip. 

 

“Maybe you guys just only be with me when I don’t have a date with them?” Adam shakes his head. 

 

“I understand your reasoning for not wanting to involve them, but Keith, if you want to have a smooth relationship, you need to let them help you. Even if it’s just having them with you while you’re out, it’ll put everyone’s mind at ease.” Adam squeezes Shiro’s hand. 

 

“I get what you’re saying Adam.” Keith leans into Matt when the beta pulls him close. 

 

“I’ll talk to them about it.” Adam smiles as Shiro moves forward a bit so that he’s sitting on the edge of the couch. 

 

“That’s good. At the very least, they’ll be in the loop.” Keith nods before taking out his phone and texting his boyfriends. 

 

“Thanks for coming, you guys helped a lot.” Pidge scoffs and hugs Keith’s arm. 

 

“This is one of those situations where we would come even if you didn’t want us to.” Keith chuckles a that before his phone dings. 

 

“What’d they say?” Keith scans the rather long text before sighing and shaking his head. 

 

“James just texted that Lance went into a pre-rut.” Gasps are heard all around. 

 

“Yeah, his alpha was so threatened by Lotor getting close to me that Lance lost control of it.” Keith shakes his head and buries his head into Matt’s shoulder. 

 

“I can’t help but feel like that’s my fault.” Matt shakes his head vigorously. 

 

“Keith, no. You didn’t ask for Lotor to return and you only told him to leave you alone. You didn’t cause this.” Keith takes little comfort from Matt’s words, but nods to show that he’s taken them to heart. 

 

“Do you know of any past instances of Lance going into pre-rut out of anger?” Adam’s now worried about James. 

 

“James being near Lance may be dangerous. He’s worried about you, Keith. Not having you there to assure him could cause some issues.” Adam air quotes the word  _ issues _ . 

 

“I’ll ask, though I doubt any of them want me there right now.” Adam frowns and pulls Shiro into his lap. 

 

“Not so sure. If I went into pre-rut because someone threatened Shiro, the only thing that would probably snap me out of it is Shiro himself being with me.” Keith finishes his text before hitting the send button and waiting. 

 

His response comes not a moment later. 

 

“James and Lance are both worried that Lance’s alpha will pounce and claim me if he smells me nearby.” Matt gulps while Pidge glares at the phone. 

 

“Well tell Lance that he needs to rein his alpha in, big time.” Adam sighs and shakes his head, resting his chin on Shiro’s shoulder. 

 

“It’s not like that Pidge. Were Lance going into a pre-rut as a warning for his natural coming rut, he’d have more sense and control. A rage activated rut is a lot harder to control.” Keith turns worried eyes at Adam. 

 

Does that mean that Lance is hurting? 

 

“Lance’s main objective is to keep Keith safe, of course. The way he goes about that will differ. Right now, his alpha’s objective is to claim Keith, marking him as unavailable.” Keith gulps as Adam nuzzles Shiro’s neck. 

 

“So what you’re saying, is that Lance might not come out of this state until Keith’s with him. But Keith being with him is dangerous cause Keith has a high chance of being claimed?” Adam nods grimly as Matt speaks. 

 

“Why does fate hate us right now?” Keith nods in agreement with Matt before jumping a bit as his phone rings. 

 

“Here, Keith, give it. If it’s Lance, he’ll probably be using his alpha voice.” Keith nods and scoots forward to hand Adam his phone. 

 

Shiro takes this opportunity to scoot off his lap and join the other three on the floor. 

 

“Hello?” Adam licks his lips, a sign that he’s nervous. 

 

**“Where’s my Keith?”** As suspected, Lance’s alpha voice travels through the room. 

 

Shiro covers Keith’s ears as best he can to try and help the omega stay unaffected.

 

“Lance, I know what your alpha wants. Trust me, I do. But think for a moment, do you think Keith’s ready to be claimed?” Adam’s voice is firm, but not quite alpha yet. 

 

**“I need to keep him safe, Adam. Lotor’s after him! There’s no other option.”**

 

Adam rolls his eyes. He knows it’s most likely Lance’s alpha talking, but still. That kind of thinking is ridiculous. 

 

“Lance, you know as well as I do that there’s another option.” Ragged breaths are heard through the phone, so Adam tries a different approach. 

 

“Are you implying that you’d force Keith into something as serious as claiming, when he isn’t ready for it mind you, in order to keep him safe?” Pidge and Matt gasp at Adam’s words. 

 

That wasn’t expected. 

 

“You’d take away his choice and force him to do what you want?” A sharp growl echoes through the room, though Adam doesn’t mind. It’s the reaction he wanted. 

 

**“Never! I’d never take something like that away from my Keith!”** Adam takes a few calming breaths before speaking again. 

 

“I know that only seeing Keith and having him in your arms will soothe your alpha. There is no other way in that case. However, if you even think about claiming him, remember this: he almost had his choice taken away once. If you try to take it from him again, then you’re no better than the person you’re trying to protect him from.” 

 

Before Lance can answer, Adam hangs up and stares at the shocked faces before him. 

 

“Keith? Can you go pack a bag of clothes for yourself?” Keith, still in slight shock, nods and hurries upstairs. 

 

“We’re really doing this, huh?” Adam nods at Shiro, holding his arms out so the beta can cuddle to him. 

 

“I wasn’t joking when I said that Lance’s alpha will only be sated when Keith’s safe in his arms.” Pidge and Matt come join the hug. 

 


	14. I'm here now, alpha

“Alright Keith, you know what to do?” Keith nods at his mother and Adam before looking back at his bike. 

 

“I have my phone, computer, and emergency contact device that Pidge made me. I’ll call if  _ anything _ goes wrong.” Krolia nods and sighs. 

 

“While this isn’t the way I wished, I’m glad that you get some more time to bond with James and Lance. This will be a good opportunity for you to help build that foundation of trust.” Keith nods at his mother. 

 

“Remember, James will be with you at all times. If Lance’s alpha takes control, do not be afraid to shrill. He isn’t Lotor, he’ll surrender to the call.” Keith bites his lip in fear. 

 

Shrilling...the idea and the action still scare him. Since the one time he needed to shrill, he was threatened. 

 

“We’ll check in with James daily to monitor progress.” Adam and Keith share a hug before he moves onto to the rest of his friends. 

 

“We’ll come as soon as you call, son.” Keith hugs his father tightly, allowing his fear to show through his actions. 

 

“I’ll fight them off if it means protecting you.” Keith sniffs a bit as his mother cradles his head against her chest. 

 

“I hope it doesn’t come to that.” Krolia sighs and leans back when Keith pulls away. 

 

“Good luck my son. Don’t hesitate to call.” Keith nods and shares one last look with everyone before pulling up the directions on his phone. 

 

“Alright, here goes nothing.” Bag on back and directions memorized, Keith starts up his bike and takes off towards James’ house. 

 

Lance’s siblings were in danger with Lance going into pre-rut, so the alpha’s been staying at James’ house since the beta got his mother to bunk with a friend. 

 

After 20 minutes of driving (he had to stop few times to check certain turns and streets), Keith’s bike is parked in the driveway of James’ house. 

 

Taking a deep breath, he pushes his bike into the partially open garage before locking it up and walking back towards the front door. Were he not in a rush and nervous as hell, he might’ve taken the time to admire the beautiful leaves that adorned the tree branches. Or the well cut bushes and shrubs that stood in the corner of the front garden. It was a beautiful front yard. 

 

“Lance? James?” Keith knocks on the door, frowning when no one answers. 

 

“Odd, I texted them that I was here…” Keith waits a few moments before getting a text from James. 

 

‘Door’s open, but please lock after you enter.” Keith gulps and nods at his phone before opening the door. 

 

He’s immediately assaulted with a strong odor. The scent itself isn’t so bad, just strong to the point where it’s overpowering.

 

‘I can only imagine what a rut smells like if this is the pre-rut.’ Keith wonders while covering his nose. 

 

As instructed, he locks the door before calling into the house. He doesn’t exactly know which room to go to since he’s never been in here before. 

 

“James? Lance?” Keith stays against the door, terrified of anything or anyone coming to jump at him. 

 

When his phone dings, he almost has a heart attack. It’s like a jump scare effect. 

 

‘My room. Walk straight, then right. Last door.’ Keith breaths out a sigh of relief. 

 

No stairs means that if he needs to escape, he doesn’t have to worry so much about stairs getting in his way. 

 

‘Though I shouldn’t be thinking like that.’ Keith starts to slowly walk towards James’ room. 

 

‘Lance won’t hurt me and James will be with me. I’ll be fine.’ Keith’s internal monologue only does so much to convince himself. 

 

When he finally reaches the room, he covers his mouth when he hears Lance’s voice. 

 

**“He’s close, I can smell him.”** Keith unconsciously takes a step back. 

 

**“Our Keith…”** The omega in question blushes at the sheer adoration in Lance’s tone. 

 

“Stop talking in that tone.” James, right, of course. “You’ll scare him.” 

 

‘I’m already scared, might as well give me a heart attack.’ Keith’s unamused thoughts take control of his mind for a brief moment. 

 

Without stalling any longer, Keith puts on a brave face and grabs the doorknob. Before he can change his mind, he opens the door and hurried inside, slamming it closed and leaning against it once he’s in. 

 

**“Keith.”** Keith takes a few deep breaths before looking up, years of schooling his features coming in handy. 

 

“Hello Lance.” Lance smiles at Keith, nuzzling into James. 

 

He and the beta are seated on James’ bed, not surprising. However, the lack of clothing is. Lance and James are only in a pair of shorts (and wearing boxers, Keith hopes). Though, judging from the heat in the room, Keith can guess why. 

 

**“Keith.”** Keith’s eyes snap towards Lance when the alpha whines. 

 

**“Come here.”** Lance holds his arms out straight, a nonverbal request for the omega to join him and James on the bed. 

 

“Right, right, just give me a moment.” Keith walks towards James’ dresser and places his bag down. 

 

“Alright, where do I go?” Keith has no idea what to do, so why not just hope that Lance has enough sense to tell him what will sate his alpha (appropriately, of course)? 

 

**“I want you in my arms.”** Lance pouts as James wiggles around a bit.

 

“Keith, wait…” Said male halts in his motions. 

 

“Look, this is going to sound crazy, but please chose light articles of clothing to wear.” A bright blush covers Keith’s face, so James clarifies before Keith yells at him. 

 

“Lance’s body temperature is a lot hotter than it normally it. Combine that with the rooms, mine, and yours, and you will burn up.” Keith considers James words before nodding his head slowly. 

 

“O-ok, ok, t-that’s fine.” Keith stutters a bit and squats down to rummage through his bag. 

 

“Just...no looking, ok?” James nods and uses his hands to cover Lance’s and his eyes. 

 

“T-thanks Jamie.” Keith makes quick work of changing into a light shirt (he borrowed from Shiro once and just never gave it back) and discarding his jeans. 

 

“Alright, you can look.” James uncovers his own eyes before uncovering his Lance’s. 

 

The alpha needed all of the time he could get to recover himself before seeing Keith like this. 

 

**“Keith, come here.”** Keith bites his lip as Lance whines and nods his head, hesitantly walking towards the bed. 

 

“Here…” James reaches out and grabs Keith’s hand, pulling the omega into him. “...this should be a bit more bearable.” 

 

Keith, still biting his lip, nods again. There isn’t really much to say here. 

 

**“Jaaaaaaaamie.”** Lance whines again.  **“I want to touch him too!”**

 

James rolls his eyes and moves a bit so Lance can give Keith an awkward side hug. 

 

“You know exactly why you can’t touch him anymore than this.” Keith’s impressed with the sternness to James’ voice. 

 

Lance could be in an actual rut and James would have enough sense to tell him to screw off or claw him if he did something bad. 

 

**“But Jamie, I want…”** Lance rubs Keith’s shoulders from where he’s still seated behind James.

 

“I know, I know...but you also know that it’s not safe.” James coos and rubs Lance’s knuckles. 

 

“I-it’s fine, James. I’m not afraid of Lance.” James smiles down at Keith and leans down to kiss the omega’s forehead. 

 

“Baby…” Keith hums and nuzzles into James’ chest. 

 

“I’m ok.” Lance bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from growling at the limited contact he has with Keith. 

 

“Lance can cuddle me, it’ll be fine.” James’ looks at Keith hesitantly. 

 

“He won’t let you go.” Keith frowns into James’ chest, but doesn’t exactly object to that idea (verbally, at least). 

 

“Whatever will help.” Keith crawls over James’ lap, despite the beta’s worried expression, and leans against Lance’s chest. 

 

**“My Keith.”** Lance rumbles in pleasure as he nuzzles Keith’s hair. 

 

**“You’re in my arms at last.”** Keith gulps a bit, but forces himself to un-tense as Lance’s arm start to cage him in. 

 

“Y-yeah, don’t worry. I-I’m here now, Lance.” James frowns. 

 

Keith’s stuttering indicates that he’s nervous and the sweat starting to bead up around his forehead could lead to the conclusion that he’s also scared. 

 

“Lance, your arms.” Lance looks up from Keith’s head to give the beta a confused look. 

 

“You’re caging Keith in.” James gestures to where Keith’s begun to shiver. “Is that what you want your omega to feel like? Caged in? Trapped?” 

 

Lance’s eyes widen before he loosens his hold and leans back a bit to give Keith some much needed breathing space.

 

**“Honey, I’m so sorry.”** Keith takes a moment to cease in his shivering before smiling up at Lance. 

 

“I-it’s alright Lance. I’m fine, really.” Lance gives Keith a sad look before gesturing for James to scoot closer. 

 

“Keith, babe…” James blankets Keith’s back and pulls the omega into him. 

 

“Here, stay like this.” James murmurs into Keith’s hair as Lance grabs the omega’s hand and starts to pepper the knuckles with kisses. 

 

“Jamie…” The beta shakes his head as Keith’s curiosity. 

 

“Don’t worry, this will help Lance plenty.” James locks eyes with the alpha and smiles. 

 

“He just needs to know that both of us are safe.” Keith looks down before nodding his head and looking up. 

 

“Alright.” Lance coos at his omega before focusing on the hand that he’s holding. Instead of beginning to plant more kisses, Lance begins to trace random patterns in the skin, almost humming out at the relaxing feeling. 

 

“My parents know that I’ll be here for a few days.” Keith nuzzles under James’ chin. 

 

“How long precisely? Do you know?” Keith kisses the underside of James’ jaw when the beta’s worried tone reaches his ears. 

 

“We still have a week and four days left of break. I can stay here for another week if I need to.” Lance smiles broadly and resists the urge to pull Keith back to his chest. 

 

“Thanks honey.” Keith blushes at the nickname, but nods and settles back against James. 

 

“How many days does Lance normally take when in a rut?” James thinks for a moment before leaning down to plant a kiss on Keith’s shoulder. 

 

“It can vary. The longest he’s taken is four days, the shortest being a couple.” Keith sighs internally. That’s a relief. 

 

“Baby, we should talk a bit more about why this happened.” Keith tenses as Lance growls a bit at that. 

 

“I know it may not seem helpful, but it’s better to talk about it then it would be to ignore it.” James raises an eyebrow at Lance, daring the alpha to argue. 

 

“Are you sure? Won’t it just make Lance’s alpha feel more threatened?” Lance, flattered at how Keith cares more about him than himself, shakes his head and places another kiss on the omega’s hand. 

 

**“Jamie’s right honey, we need to talk about this so both of our minds are put at ease.”** Keith’s still hesitant, but decides against protesting. It is important to discuss. 

 

“Alright. How do you want to start?” Lance looks to James in response to Keith’s question, silently asking the beta to handle this. 

 

“Do you have a plan? For keeping you safe?” Keith nods and brings his hand up to stroke Lance’s cheek. It’s adorable how the alpha leans into the touch. 

 

“Shiro’s probably going to be sleeping over for a while so I’m not alone when my parents are at work and I don’t plan on going out in public without an escort.” Lance frowns at that. 

 

**“We’re the ones going outside with you, right?”** Keith sucks in a breath. Here’s where yelling may occur. 

 

“Partially, yes. It’s going to be a rotation type thing. You guys can’t be with me every second of everyday. Before Lance or James can argue, Keith brings up his other hand to halt their words. 

 

“It’s not fair to you to ask that, you guys have personal lives too.” Keith’s expression is the perfect balance between stern and gentle. 

 

“This is between Lotor and I.” Keith grips Lance’s face with both hands when the alpha looks down (he has to lean forward a bit). 

 

“I have you guys, my parents, and my friends. I know I’m not alone.” When Keith smiles at Lance, the alpha loses all ability to protest. Instead, he settles for kissing Keith’s palms while James combs through the omega’s hair. 

 


	15. Keith's been kidnapped!

**Three days later**

“Come on, you guys promised.” Lance outs while James’ rubs his back. 

 

“I know we did Keith, we’re just...worried, is all.” Keith rolls his eyes, continuing to fold all of his clothes until they’re back in his bag. 

 

“I can tell.” Lance leans into James when Keith turns towards them to cross his arms. 

 

“Shiro, Adam, Ryan, Hunk, and pretty much all of our friends are going to be there with us.” Keith’s expression turns soft as he approaches his two boyfriends. 

 

“There are more than enough people with us if Lotor decides to make an appearance.” 

 

Keith rests two hands against Lance’s cheeks, giving the alpha’s forehead a kiss, before moving to James and repeating the motion. 

 

“Besides, you have to admit, it’ll be nice to see everyone again.” James nods and stand up, pulling Keith into his arms and kissing his cheeks. 

 

“You’re right, I relent.” Keith giggles and nuzzles James’ chin before pulling back so Lance can hug him too. 

 

“Fiiiiiiine, since I’m being ganged up on.” Lance places his kisses down before walking to Keith’s bag and picking it up. 

 

“You can leave your bike here, we’re taking my car.” Keith nods as James grabs his hand to lead him out of the room. 

 

When they arrive at the mall (it’s large and indoors, plus more people can witness if something happens to Keith), Lance is quick to drag James and Keith to the burger place that served as the meeting point. 

 

“Guys, you’re here!” Nadia runs up to give each separate person a hug. 

 

“It’s nice to see you guys again.” Keith leans into Nadia’s hand as she rubs his cheek. 

 

“Nice to see you too.” The young alpha hums at him before looking at the boys behind him. 

 

“Good to know he’s still a pure child.” Lance and James both look down as Nadia raises a brow at them. 

 

“Pretty sure they wouldn’t be standing if he wasn’t.” Everyone turns to look at Pidge, who’s arrived with Matt, Shiro, Adam, and Hunk. 

 

“Hey guys!” Smiles are thrown Keith’s way as the omega practically jumps his friends. 

 

“Missed you too buddy.” Shiro pats Keith’s back as the omega pulls away. 

 

“How’d it go with Lance and James?” Keith blushes as Adam gives him a knowing look. 

 

“We talked about a lot of things.” When Adam gives Keith an unimpressed look, the omega relents. 

 

“We talked about Lotor, our personal relationship, and boundaries.” That has Adam nodding in approval. 

 

“That’s good to hear.” Nadia takes this moment to lead everyone to the tables that she, Ryan, and Ina have selected. 

 

“Keith.” Keith smiles as Ryans quiet greeting, giving the other male a fist bump when it’s offered. 

 

“Hey Ryan, hi Ina.” The blonde beta smiles and waves at Keith before scooting over a bit to make room. 

 

“Actually, before we cram in there, I need to use the restroom.” Hunk speaks up and looks around to see if there’s a sign pointing towards the desired destination. 

 

“Here, I’ll take you.” Keith moves from his place by James’ side to stand next to Hunk. 

 

“It’s not too far and we’ll be together, we’ll be fine.” Keith smiles at the group before grabbing Hunk’s hand and leading him towards the restroom. 

 

“He’s right, I think we’re being a bit paranoid.” Adam pulls Shiro down so he can nuzzle the beta. 

 

“The mall’s huge, if Lotor was here, he’d need a considerable amount of time to find Keith.” Shiro calms slightly, but the opposite can be said for Lance and James. 

 

“Hasn’t he followed Keith before? What’s stopping him from doing it again?” Lance lays a hand on James’ when the beta starts to fuss. 

 

“We’re in a mall baby, there are ton of people around us.” Lance pecks James’ lips gently. “Hunk’s with him too.” 

 

“I know, I’m just...the idea that Lotor’s stalked him before scares me.” Lance coos and places another kiss on James’ lips. 

 

“It scares all of us babe, don’t worry. You’re not the only one.” James sighs as Lance slots their lips together again. 

 

They pull apart immediately when someone starts screaming. 

 

“There was a fight near the bathrooms! Someone call security!” Lance shoots up, followed by James and Shiro. 

 

“Keith!” Lance arrives at the scene to see someone holding Hunk up. 

 

“Hunk!” The male in question looks up, tears flowing down his cheeks. 

 

“I’m so sorry Lance!” Lance rushes to his friend while James leads the other person away (they don’t need a big group here). 

 

“What happened?!” Lance cradles Hunk’s face since it looks like his cheek is starting to swell up. 

 

“Keith and I were just washing our hands...then...then...someone pushed my face into the side of the sink.” Hunk shakes his head. 

 

“I couldn’t see through my blurred vision, but I heard Keith screaming. I tried to help him, I really did! But the attacker just punched me.” Hunk brings up a hand to cradle his bruised cheek.

 

“I don’t know where he was taken, I’m so sorry!” Lance shushes his distressed friend as Adam and the others arrive with security. 

 

“What happened?” Lance holds Hunk close as Shiro explains. 

 

“One of our friends was just taken by a stalker that he had.” Adam gasps as Shiro growls at the officers before him. 

 

“Who was the stalker and what did the victim look like?” As one of the officers take out a pen and a notepad, Shiro loses it. 

 

“Keith was just taken by fucking Lotor!” Adam pulls Shiro to his chest to begin comforting him while glaring at the officers. 

 

“Can we please have some space?” Looks of sympathy are thrown towards the two as the officers excuse themselves to go check the cameras. 

 

“There were other people in the bathroom, how could Lotor have grabbed Keith without anyone stopping him?” Lance seethes while holding Hunk. 

 

“Not sure.” James’ is barely managing to restrain himself. 

 

“Hold on, wait…” Pidge takes out their phone. “...if Lotor was in a rush, he probably didn’t check if Keith still had his phone.” 

 

Pidge pulls up Keith’s number and preses call, making sure to put it on speaker. 

 

“Pidge! Help me!” Pidge breathes out a sigh of relief when Keith picks up after the first couple rings. 

 

“Keith! Where are you? Has he hurt you?” There’s background noise, so Keith’s voice is a bit muffled, but clear enough. 

 

“No, but I don’t know how long it’ll stay that way.” James clenches his fist when Keith starts to panic through the phone. 

 

“He just grabbed me and threw me in the trunk of his car! I can’t see where he’s taking me! How did no one notice?” That’s the same question everyone’s asking right now. 

 

“I don’t know, but we’re coming Keith. Just keep talking to me.” Pidge starts running towards the exit, but is interrupted by security running after them. 

 

“Wait! We have a few questions!’ Pidge ignores them and runs outside. 

 

“Keith, we’re coming!” Keith replies before a screeching sound is heard. 

 

“Hurry, please!” An officer grabs Pidge’s shoulder and takes the phone. 

 

“Sir! I’m an officer and I need you to remain calm!” Pidge growls and their claws extend as Keith’s panicked voice comes back. 

 

“Where’s Pidge?! Shiro?! Anyone?!” The officer shakes his head before speaking again. 

 

“Sir, I’m a police officer, can you tell me where you are?” Keith breath out a few times before speaking. 

 

“My name is Keith Kogane and I’m in the trunk of a car. Please, help me!” The officer shushes Keith gently, attempting to calm the omega. 

 

“Don’t worry sir, everything will be alright.” Keith speaks again before shrieking. 

 

“No! Let me go! Get your hands off!” Pidge breaks out of the officers hold and grabs their phone. 

 

“You need a fucking warrant before going through my phone, asshole!” Pidge looks down at the phone as Keith continues to scream. 

 

“Keith!” Sounds of struggling and screams are heard until Lotor’s voice takes over. 

 

“Stop struggling! I don’t want to hurt you, my beloved, but I will if I must!” Lance growls and moves to take the phone, only to halt when Keith screams at his kidnapper. 

 

“I have two boyfriends already! You can’t make me love you!” Silence takes over, from the phone and from the group, before Lotor growls. 

 

“You are mine!” A harsh crackling sound is heard, followed by Keith yelling. 

 

“If you two are listening, then know this: he is mine! I won’t let you take him from me!” A long beep follows that statement, signalling that Lotor’s hung up. 

 

“No! Keith!” Adam growls as Shiro cries into his shirt. 

 

“He followed us.” Adam shares a look of anger with Lance and Pidge. 

 

“He’s  _ been _ following us.” Pidge growls in response before turning to face the officers. 

 

“You better help us get him back, or I swear to god-!” The older looking officer winces as Pidge shouts at him. 

 

“We’ll get him back, promise. But you getting involved may put you in danger.” Pidge growls and squats, preparing to pounce, till Matt comes to grab their shoulder. 

 

“The last time police were left with this situation, Lotor walked away scott free.” Matt glares at the officers, who are clearly uncomfortable now. 

 

“The phone recording can be used as evidence to put him away.” One tries to sound calm, but his shaking speaks just how nervous he is. 

 

“He won’t get away again.” James laughs, a dark, spine-chilling sound. 

 

“Again? He almost raped Keith when he got away the first time!” Both officers flinch back as James’ fangs come out full force, claws sharp and deadly. 

 

“Sir, please…” James shakes his head as Lance brings him to his chest. 

 

“We’ll get our Keith back.” Lance mumbles into James’ hair. “Lotor won’t get away with this. Not this time.” 

 

Shiro watches the two with teary eyes before turning to the officers. 

 

“Lotor’s father is powerful, so police really can’t do anything right now.” Both officers look like they want to object, but stop when Shiro starts sobbing again. 

 

“The reason this happened is because the police didn’t do their job!” The officers share a look with each other before looking back at the group. 

 

“Do you really think it’d be less risky to let you guys handle this?” Adam perks up at that. 

 

“Safer for Keith? Yes, we can track his phone without needing probable cause.” Pidge gets right on that as Adam speaks. 

 

“Please, let us handle this. We have an idea of where Lotor could’ve taken Keith.” Matt pleads with the officers. 

 

“It’ll be faster.” It takes a few moments, but both officers relent when Matt starts sniffling.

 

“We’ll inform our chief at the station, but you need to be quick. We can only buy you so much time.” Matt could hug both of the officers right now. 

 

“Thank you so much!” The older of the two smiles. 

 

“I’m officer Antok, this is officer Ulaz.” He gestures to his partner. 

 

“Thank you for helping us.” Ryan rests a hand on James’ shoulder as the beta tries to rein his anger in. 

 

“I’m terribly sorry to hear that the officers in charge of Mr. Kogane’s case let Lotor walk away.” Antok frowns. 

 

“Rest assured, Lotor’s father will not get in the way of putting Lotor behind bars. Not this time.” Adam nods before turning towards Pidge. 

 

“Anything?” Pidge stares at their phone. 

 

“Sort of, something’s messing with the signal.” Pidge zooms in on the screen before taking a screenshot. 

 

“We’ll have to rely on this.” Pidge hands Adam their phone, only for Lance to grab it. 

 

“You guys go to the station with Antok and Ulaz. You need to help them stall.” Shiro goes to protest, but stops when he sees the look in Lance’s eye. 

 

“Trust us. Please.” Shiro only lasts so long before understanding Lance’s intent.

 


	16. We're got Keith!

“Lotor! Let me out!” Keith pushes against the door with his shoulder. 

 

“Let me go!” He growls and brings a leg up to try and kick the door down. 

 

“I’ll never love you!” Keith grunts as he tries to struggles out of his bonds again. 

 

“This won’t make me love you!” He rests his forehead against the door when his binds won’t just loosen! 

 

When Lotor dropped Keith in the room, he made quick work of making sure Keith's hands weren’t free. He wrestled a collar around Keith’s neck before cuffing his hands behind his back. Then he connected the cuffs to the collar by means of a smaller chain. Keith couldn’t move his hands very much, making escape close to impossible. 

 

"Lotor!” Keith growls and hits his head gently against the door. 

 

“I’m in a relationship! This is crazy!” Just as Keith brings his leg up to kick the door, Lotor’s voice echoes. 

 

“I care not! You’re mine Keith!” Keith flinches back slightly. Lotor used his alpha voice. 

 

“What did I ever do to make you like this?!” Keith pants as his struggles cease. 

 

“What did you do?” Lotor enters the room and slams the door behind him. 

 

“You rejected me! I tried to make you love me willingly, but you were so damn oblivious!” Keith hisses as Lotor stomps up to him. 

 

“Lotor, you were my friend! On your way to becoming a close friend!” Lotor glares and gris Keith’s throat, tilting the omega’s face up. 

 

“That’s not what I wanted.” Keith gulps as Lotor growls in his face. 

 

“I wanted you to be mine and mine alone!” Keith turns as Lotor tries to force a kiss on him. 

 

“Lotor, that’s not how love works! You can’t force it.” Keith whimpers as Lotor’s claws dig into his cheeks a bit. 

 

“Please, just think for a moment.” Lotor calms slightly when Keith takes a gentle tone. 

 

“I’m sorry I never recognized your feelings. I really am.” Keith tries his best to give Lotor a pair of puppy eyes. 

 

“But kidnapping me isn’t going to make me change my mind.” Lotor shuts his eyes to stop himself from growling. 

 

“Lotor, please, I’m-” Lotor turns and shoves Keith onto the bed, the omega struggling to breath from the grip around his throat. 

 

“I don’t want your apologies! I want you to be mine!” Keith grunts as Lotor’s hand leave his throat to grab his legs. 

 

“I’m in a relationship!” Lotor growls as Keith’s leg starts to kick out. 

 

“I’m sorry Lotor, I love someone else!” Keith tries to sit up, only to get pushed down. 

 

“That won’t matter in a few moments.” Keith’s eyes widen when the alpha removes his shirt, exposing some scars that Lotor definitely didn’t have before they parted ways. 

 

“Lotor, no…” Keith sits up and he zips to the opposite side of the room. 

 

“No, please…” The alpha chuckles as Keith begs him. 

 

“Save your begging for later baby.” Lotor purrs and starts walking towards Keith. 

 

“Don’t-no!” Lotor tries to grab Keith, only for the omega to side step. 

 

“Think about what you’re doing!” Lotor glares and snarls as Keith shakes. 

 

“I’ve been dreaming of this moment for two years, Keith.” The omega gulps as his bound hands make contact with the wall. 

 

“Lotor...please...think…” The alpha stops listening and reaches forward to grab Keith. 

 

“No more talking.” Lotor hums and leans forward to lick Keith’s collar bone. 

 

“Only moans now.” Keith whimpers as Lotor’s teeth make an appearance. 

 

Lotor manages to leave a few bite marks on Keith’s chest before the omega does something he never thought he’d be brave enough to do: he shrills. Loudly. 

 

**With Lance, James, and Pidge.**

“Make a right, make a right!” James swerves a bit as Pidge screams in his ear. 

 

“Straight for a few more stops, then a left. Then we should be there.” Lance grumbles as Pidge recites the directions. 

 

“Why couldn’t I just hold the phone and sit in the front? My legs are longer.” Pidge turns to glare at Lance. 

 

“I’m not trusting you with my phone.” Lance doesn’t have time to retort before James makes a sharp left. 

 

“Now what?” Pidge looks down at their phone before shaking their head. 

 

“Stop up here.” James brings the car to a stop before throwing open his door and jumping out. 

 

“A hiking trail?” Pidge looks around before exiting the car and looking for the path. 

 

“Makes sense. Lotor probably wants privacy for what he’s about to do.” Pidge narrows their eyes before looking up and sniffing the air. 

 

“Here, follow.” Pidge jogs towards a a heavily bush covered area. 

 

“Pidge, isn’t the path over there?” Pidge ignores where Lance is pointing before moving some branches out of the way and growling. 

 

“Nice park job, idiot.” A silver car (no doubt Lotor’s) is parked behind the bushes. 

 

From the angle it’s parked at, Pidge can guess that Lotor drove in from somewhere in the opposite direction, then took off with Keith in hand here. 

 

“Look, the grass around the ground looks flattened.” James pushes the branches completely out of the way so he can get closer to the car. 

 

“I’ve got a scent.” James sniffs around a bit before wrinkling his nose. 

 

“Lotor probably masked Keith’s scent with his own.” Pidge and Lance both move next to James and sure enough, no trace of Keith’s scent. 

 

“Clever.” Pidge looks down and follows the trail of flattened grass with their eyes. “But not untraceable.” 

 

Pidge gives little warning to Lance or James before sprinting after the scent. 

 

Turns out, it’s not actually that long before they reach a cabin like building. Lotor’s been planning this kidnapping for a while no doubt. The perfect location for privacy. 

 

“Alright, anyone got a plan?” Lance goes to speak before Pige sets some ground rules. 

 

“Preferably one that doesn’t involve mindless attacking?” Lance’s mouth shuts as Pidge and James share a look. 

 

“Here, what about-” James’ interrupted by a loud, sharp sound going off. 

 

“What was-” It sounds off again, triggering something dangerous in Lance. 

 

“Keith…” Pidge whispers in horror when they register what that sound is. 

 

“No!” Lance rushes in, James and Pidge following short after. 

 

Forget the plan. They need to locate where that shrill is coming from! 

 

“Which room are they in?!” Lance barrels through the front door before zipping around. 

 

“Guys, down here!” Pidge yells and start running down the hallway. 

 

“Keith, we’re here now.” Pidge whispers (mostly to themself), praying that they made it in time.

  
  


**With Keith**

“Aaaaaarrrrgggg!” Lotor grunts as Keith continues to shrill. 

 

Didn’t he make it clear last time that Keith shouldn’t shrill when he’s with Lotor? 

 

“Keith!” Lotor growls and goes to grab Keith, before flinching as another shrill rips through Keith’s lips. 

 

“Stay back!” Keith kneels down so he’s sitting against the wall, glaring at Lotor. 

 

“I’ll shrill again!” Keith leans back, as if to merge himself with the wall. 

 

“No, you won’t.” Lotor growls and pounces towards the omega. 

 

“Stop!” Lotor covers Keith’s mouth just as the omega prepares to shrill again. 

 

“I didn’t want to have to hurt you, but you-!” The door slams open just as Lotor raises his fist to punch Keith. 

 

“Get off!” Lance snarls and shoots towards the two, grabbing Lotor and attempting to wrestle the ther alpha to the ground. 

 

“Lance!” Keith tries to stand up, though it’s a bit of a struggle due to how much his legs are shaking. 

 

“Lance, wait!” The alpha ignores Keith in favor of growling in Lotor’s face. 

 

“Keith!” Pidge runs up and hugs Keith’s torso as James moves in front of the two. 

 

“Hang on.” Pidge’s claws grow out so the pointed tips can be used to pick the locks to Keith’s cuffs. 

 

“Almost...got it…” A few clicking sound are heard before Pidge pulls Keith’s wrists. 

 

“There.” Keith breaths out and brings his hands up to unbuckle the collar and throw it to the side. 

 

“Lance!” Pidge holds Keith as the omega rushes forward. 

 

“Trust him.” James stands in front of Keith as Pidge brings the omega ot the ground. 

 

“If you go near Lotor, then Lance’ll only freak out more.” Keith whimpers as Pidge strokes their fingers through his hair. 

 

“James, stay here with us.” The beta takes a step forward before growling and turning around, kneeling down to join Pidge and Keith on the floor. 

 

“Baby…” Tears start to drip down Keith’s cheeks as James pulls him into his arms. 

 

“I tried to fight him off Jamie.” James coos and nuzzles Keith’s cheek, planting soothing kisses all over the omega’s face. 

 

“I know you did baby, I know you did…” Keith brings a hand up to wipe his eyes before pulling down his shirt collar.

 

“Is there a mark?” James gently urges Keith to tilt his head a bit more, exposing a light red line from where the collar rested. 

 

“Just a light one Kitten…” James looks around a bit before growling when teeth marks are seen lower on Keith’s collar bone. 

 

“I didn’t want it…” Keith whimpers as James leans forward to plant gentle kisses on each mark left by Lotor. 

 

“Keith!” The omega’s eyes shoot up when Lance yells for him. 

 

“Lance!” Keith runs towards Lance, whose trembling a bit in pain. 

 

“Lance!” Keith arms wrap around Lance tightly, the alpha not hesitating to return the hug. 

 

“It’s ok honey, it’s ok.” Keith sniffs a bit before looking behind Lance.

 

“He-he’s not d-dead, right?” Lance shakes his head as James and Pidge join him. 

 

“I made sure the fucker’s alive.” Keith bites his lip and nods as Lance and James share a kiss. 

 

“Here, come outside Keith.” Pidge grabs Keith and pulls him out of the room while Lance and James find something to restrain Lotor with. 

 

“He was closer this time, Pidge.” The younger beta nods and allows Keith to lean a good portion of his weight on them. 

 

“I’m so sorry none of us were there.” Keith shakes his head, tears slipping off his chin. 

 

“Not your fault. None of us knew.” Keith wipes away some of his tears as Pidge cuddles into him. 

 

“You’re safe now. He won’t walk away this time.” Pidge urges Keith to join them in sitting on the steps. 

 

“We’ll all make sure of it.” Keith rests his head on Pidge’s shoulder as the beta calls 911. 

 

For now, he can relax. Finally. 

 


	17. Keith's first kiss

“Alright, Keith’s free to go. Just sign here and everything will be in order.” Ken nods and signs the form presented to him before thanking the doctor and walking to Keith’s room. 

 

“Guess what bud? We get to take you home today.” Keith smiles up at his father before eyeing his boyfriends sympathetically. 

 

“They can come too, right?” Ken looks from (the traumatized looking) Lance and James, to his wife, then to Keith. 

 

“Why not? We still have to thank them properly for saving our son.” The gulp that emits from Lance is probably heard from a passing doctor outside. 

 

“Mom already threatened them, so please don’t contribute.” Ken chuckles as Keith slowly steps out from his place on the bed. 

 

“I wasn’t going to. That would be too cruel.” Keith sighs in relief at his father before gesturing to Lance and James that they’re safe from his dad. 

 

“It’s nice to not be surrounded by white walls anymore.” Krolia and Ken both rolls their eyes at Keith. 

 

“You could also just say that it’s nice to be out of the hospital.” Keith shrugs before turning towards Lance and James. 

 

“I’m going to ride with my parents, if that’s ok?” Lance nods, grabbing James’ hand. 

 

“We’ll follow your parents car.” Keith nods and walks up to give each of his boyfriends a kiss on the cheek quickly before rushing after his parents. 

 

**When they all make it to Keith’s house**

“Remove your shoes.” James enters after Keith and does as the omega requests. 

 

“Lance.” The alpha snorts at James. He heard Keith. No need to repeat. 

 

“Do either of you have any food allergies?” James and Lance enter the living room and look at each other before shaking their heads at Krolia. 

 

“No ma’am.” The female alpha hums in understanding before walking into the kitchen to make lunch. 

 

“Make yourselves comfortable. Also, Keith, everyone’s coming over.” Keith nods, already expecting that. 

 

“Got it.” Ken smiles at his son before checking his phone when it dings. 

 

“Jeez.” Ken grumbles before typing a response and placing his phone back in his pocket. 

 

“My boss needs me in today. Someone got hurt and now I need to go back in.” Keith takes notice of how frustrated his dad looks at this and stands up to comfort the man. 

 

“Don’t worry about it dad. I’ll see you tonight?” Ken smiles sadly at his son before looking at Lance and James. 

 

“I shall be leaving you three to the tender mercy of my mate.” Smirks takes over Ken and Keith’s faces as James and Lance pale at that. 

 

“See you tonight, son.” Ken kisses his son’s forehead and hugs him before walking to the kitchen to tell his mate. 

 

“Well, on the bright side, on less parent to fret about.” Keith’s attempt to soothe Lance and James’ nerves don’t work. Not even in the slightest. 

 

“Considering that parent’s your mother, I’m not sure that’s much of an improvement.” A giggle erupts from Keith’s throat at James’ dry tone. 

 

“You’ll both be fine. She won’t hurt you since I like you two alive.” Lance rolls his eyes James and Lance drag him to the kitchen. 

 

“Hey, didn’t you attempt to pull ‘the sooner, the better’ move earlier in meeting Keith? Take your own advice babe.” James smirks back at Lance as the three enter the kitchen. 

 

“What’s for lunch mom?” Krolia turns to smile at everyone. 

 

“I’m just warming up the leftover lasagna. I’m a bit too stressed to make a full meal from scratch right now.” Keith nods and walks forward to hug his mom. 

 

“Thanks mom.” Krolia hugs Keith back before addressing Lance and James. 

 

“I don’t think I need to explain anything else to you two, do I?” Two rapid head shakes make Krolia smile at Lance and James. 

 

“Wonderful! Now, why don’t you three go relax in Keith’s room and I’ll call everyone to the dining room when Shiro and the others get here?” Keith smiles at his mother before rushing out of the kitchen to his room. 

 

“Come on guys.” James snorts and walks after Keith, really not wanting to knock into anything on his way through the house. 

 

After trekking up the stairs and passing a door or two, Lance and James join Keith in his room. 

 

“Looks comfy...and neat.” Keith giggles a bit as James looks around his room in approval. 

 

“Much better than Lance’s was when I first went to his house.” The alpha squawks indignantly at that. 

 

“I’ll have you know that it wasn’t that bad.” James and Keith both share a look before shaking their heads (almost in sync). 

 

“Lance, I love you, but I call bullshit.” Lance grumbles and pulls James forward to kiss the beta roughly. 

 

“You’re so mean sometimes.” James smiles into the kiss before turning towards Keith and holding a hand out.

 

“Care to join us?” Keith blushes before nodding and slowly making his way to his boyfriends. 

 

They all share a hug and a few (forehead) kisses before Keith directs them to the bed and requests for them to take a seat. 

 

“Can you guys close your eyes?” James and Lance eye their omega curiously as he wrings his hands. 

 

“I want to try something.” A few moments of silence pass before James’ eyes slowly close, followed by Lance. 

 

“What’ wrong Kitten?” Keith bites his bottom lip before taking James’ face in his hands. 

 

“Nothing’s wrong.” He mumbles, leaning closer. “Just...want to try something.” 

 

Keith licks his lips a few times before closing the gap between his and James’ lips. 

 

The gasp that emits from James’ almost make Keith pull back in surprise, but the omega keeps his face in place and his lips against James’. He told himself he’d do this, no reason to back out. 

 

“Mmmm.” Keith holds the kiss for a few seconds before pulling back and releasing James’ face. 

 

“Kitten…” James opens his eyes as Keith grabs Lance’s face and kisses the alpha. 

 

“Why did you want us to close our eyes?” Keith doesn’t answer immediately, just continues to kiss Lance for a few more moments before pulling back and looking at the ground. 

 

The patterns on his socks have suddenly become very interesting. 

 

“Just...wanted to surprise you guys, is all.” Keith mumbles, missing the mischievous smiles shared between the other two boys. 

 

“Soooo….” Keith squeaks as Lance grabs his hips and pulls him into his lap. “Does this mean we can have more?” 

 

Keith blushes and gulps, before nodding his head and leaning forward to rest against Lance’s shoulder. 

 

“You guys can have as many as you want.” Keith mumbles and buries his face into Lance’s shoulder, hands coming up to hug the alpha close. 

 

“Perfect.” Lance purrs and pulls back so he can push his lips against Keith’s again. 

 

“Be gentle with him Lance.” James shakes his head and chuckles at the scene. “If he falls out of your lap, he and I will both be very cross with you.” 

 

Lance whines into the kiss before pulling back and hugging Keith close to his body. 

 

“I’d never drop my little Keith.” Lance gives Keith a small peck when the omega pulls back a bit. 

 

“Whatever you say.” James turns a bit and grabs Keith’s arm. “My turn.” 

 

Lance passes Keith to James (somehow, the omega barely touches the bed) and sits back as James nuzzles into Keith’s neck. 

 

“You’re skin is so soft…” Keith blushes and bites his lip, tilting his head a bit to expose more of the flesh. 

 

James takes this opportunity to plant a few butterfly kisses along the side of Keith’s neck before gently tilting the omega’s head. 

 

“Mmmm.” Keith turns his body a bit to get more comfortable when his and James’ lips lock in a chaste kiss. 

 

“Awwwwww.” Lance coos and leans forward to rest his head on his palm. 

 

“My two boys.” Lance purrs and winks at Keith when him and James separate. 

 

“That was cute to watch.” James rolls his eyes and pulls Keith’s head down a bit to tuck him under his chin. 

 

“Do we have to worry about you getting a voyeurism kink now?” Keith giggles into James’ chest as his alpha pouts. 

 

“What makes you think I didn’t already have one?” Lance’s tease earns him a playful glare from his beta boyfriend.

 

“See if I let you anywhere near Keith’s lips for the next week. Or him as a whole, for the matter.” James pulls Keith away when Lance whines and reaches for their omega. 

 

“Noooooo! I’m sorry!” Keith buries his face into James’ shoulder to stifle his giggle. 

 

Lance and James are too cute sometimes! 

 

“Pleeeeeaaaase!” Lance reaches out again, but pulls back when James’ growls at him. 

 

“Nope! This is your punishment, take it like an alpha.” Keith risks a glance from where his face is hidden from James’ shoulder to see his poor alpha pouting. 

 

Let it be said that the sad look does not suit Lance McClain. 

 

“Jamie…” James’ looks down when Keith kisses along his jaw. “Don’t you think you’re being a bit strict?” 

 

The innocent look Keith sends him makes James’ want kiss him all over. 

 

“No, not really.” James leans down to kiss Keith’s lips. “I think I’m being perfectly fair.” 

 

Keith joins Lance in pouting. 

 

“But what if I want to kiss him? How is that fair to me?” Lance perks up at that. 

 

“Yeah Jamie, how is that fair to our little Keith?” James snorts at Lance before leaning down to kiss their omega again. 

 

“Simple: he can kiss you, you just can’t initiate the kiss.” Keith rolls his eyes. James just won’t budge. 

 

“You’re no fun.” James smirks and nuzzles Keith’s head. 

 

“It’s not meant to be fun, it’s a punishment Kitten.” Keith pouts into James’ shoulder, sending Lance a look of pity. 

 

“Sorry Lance.” Lance sighs before tilting his head in wonder. 

 

“Does this that you and Keith can receive the same punishment?” James raises a brow at Lance’s smug looking face. 

 

“If you’re really that unoriginal? I suppose.” Aaaaaand, there goes that idea. 

 

“Why are you so mean sometimes?” James shrugs before grabbing Lance’s knee. 

 

“Now’s probably a good time to tell you that I was joking. I really don’t care if you like watching Keith and I. ” Lance takes a moment to really register those words. 

 

When he does, a multitude of things happen. 

 

“Why you little-!” Keith squeaks as he’s pulled away from James and pushed towards his pillow. 

 

“Wait-! Hold up-!” James scrambles to scoot back, only for his back to meet wall. 

 

“You cheeky little shit.” Lance growls lowly and grabs James’ ankle, pulling him back. 

 

“I can’t believe you’d joke like that.” James pushes his palms against Lance’s chest when the alpha tries to pin him. 

 

“I was just having fun with you, chill!” James struggles a bit as Lance tries to grab his wrists. 

 

“Oh, I’ll show you fun.” Keith gulps as the low, purr like tone before shooting up when his mother calls. 

 

“The others are here!” Keith hits Lance in the back with his pillow, a signal that the latter needs to get off of James now. 

 

“Come on, you guys can wrestle later.” Keith crawls between Lance and James, just barely getting to the door before he’s hugged from behind. 

 

“Wait for us.” Keith bites his bottom lip as Lance kisses his neck. 

 

Yeah, waiting for Lance and James isn’t a good idea. Then they’d never get downstairs. 

 


	18. Epilogue

**Two years later**

The sound of Keith’s stomach growling fills the once silent air of the room. All three boys are lying in their bed with Keith in the center, James holdings his hand in the front, and Lance spooning him in the back. 

 

“Great.” Keith grumbles and blinks his eyes open, wincing as his stomach gives another harsh growl. 

 

“Alright, alright, I’m up.” Keith waits a few moments before sucking in a breath and sitting up. 

 

“Bad idea!” Keith hisses and reaches behind him to rub his lower back. 

 

“Hindsight is such a bitch sometimes.” Keith winces and turns a bit to smile at his sleeping alpha behind him. 

 

“I can’t stay mad at either of you.” Keith leans down to plant a kiss on Lance’s forehead, doing the same ot James before addressing the next problem: getting out of bed and to the kitchen without waking his boyfriends up. 

 

“Let’s see…” Keith carefully pulls the sheets off of him and moves to scoot towards the end of the bed before a hand grabs his elbow, halting his movements. 

 

“Where you going?” Keith gasps quietly before turning to stare at James, who’s sitting up now and smiling at him. 

 

Was that beta always awake? 

 

“I’m hungry, I’m going to go grab something to eat.” James tilts his head a bit before shaking his head and pulling Keith to him. 

 

“Stay and cuddle for a few more minutes.” Keith whines and attempts to protest.

 

“But I’m hungry.” James chuckles and pulls Keith into his lap, chest blanketing his omega’s back. 

 

“You must also be exhausted from last night.” Keith blushes as James’ speaks directly into his ear. 

 

“T-that’s…” James kisses Keith’s neck before burying his face into the juncture. 

 

“And sore.” Keith huffs as James’ grip tightens around him. Trying to struggle out would be a waste of time and energy. 

 

“Jamie, I’m hungry.” The beta holding Keith sighs into his omega’s neck before relinquishing a hand from Keith’s waist to Lance’s shoulder (or, he general area of Lance’s shoulder). 

 

“Lance, wake up.” The half-asleep alpha groans and nuzzles his pillow briefly before opening his eyes and smiling. 

 

“What an adorable sight to wake up to.” Lance teases and sits up. “My two adorable boys, still in bed with me.” 

 

Keith looks down briefly. 

 

“I’m hungry and Jamie won’t let me go get food.” Lance raises an eyebrow. 

 

“You want to try walking to the kitchen after last night? Baby, I love you, but that’s one of the worst ideas you’ve had this week.” Keith pouts a bit before wincing as his stomach growls. 

 

If it were a live person, it’s be screaming at Keith that the omega needs food! 

 

“Guys…” Keith whines and pushes against James’ arms. “I’m hungry.” 

 

Lance and James both share a look before Lance sighs and removes the covers. 

 

“Fine, we’ll cuddle later.” Keith smiles as Lance moves to stand in front of him before yelping as James lifts him up. 

 

“Here…” James passes Keith to Lance before standing himself and walking towards the door. 

 

“Guys, I can walk you know.” Lance chuckles and shakes his head as James stops walking after exiting their room. 

 

“Alright, try.” Lance gives James a look, but puts Keith down when the omega squirms. 

 

“See? I’m fine.” Keith holds up his arms to gesture to himself. 

 

“You’re just standing. Try walking.” James crosses his arms and waits for Keith to see what he’s trying to explain. 

 

“Alright, Mr. Smarty Pants.” Keith smirks playfully at James before turning and beginning to limp towards the kitchen. 

 

“See? Still fine.” Keith reaches the counter and leans against it as James and Lance eye him worryingly. 

 

“Uuuuuum, not that I want you to be in pain, buuuut…” James attempts to get his point across subtly, though Lance kind of ruins that. 

 

“How are you not sore? There are two of us! James could barely survive with just me!” As James smacks the back of Lance’s head, Keith giggles. 

 

“I took self defense classes and weapons training when I was young up until college. I also work out with Shiro and Adam when invited. Do you really think my body’s no used to strenuous activity?” Keith limps towards one of the stools and heaves himself up to sit.

 

“What you two did to me was only equivalent to one of those work out sessions.” Keith can only smug for a second before two predatory smiles are directed at him. 

 

“Only equivalent?” Keith knows he’ll regret his answer in the future, but he nods his head at James anyway. 

 

“Lance, do keep that in mind.” Lance nods his head before raising a brow at their omega. 

 

“It just means we need to work harder next time.” Keith gulps at the purr in Lance’s voice. Oh boy, he just challenged his boyfriends…

 

“So, what are you in the mood for?” Keith takes a moment to register the sudden change of topic. When he does, he shakes his head before stuttering. 

 

“O-oh, nothing too big. Toast will do.” James nods, normal smile back on his face, before walking to the pantry to hunt down the bread. 

 

“Lance, grab some eggs. We all need some protein.” The alpha nods before walking to the fridge and grabbing the desired food. 

 

“Here, I’ll go grab some butter and a pan.” Keith slowly moves off the stool before beginning to limp towards the drawer where pans are kept. 

 

“Kitten…” Keith gasps as he seized by the waist. “Let us take care of you.” 

 

Lance deposits Keith back onto his stool before stealing a quick kiss. 

 

“Lance, I know how alluring Keith’s lips are. However, I believe eggs were on the menu for this morning?” Keith covers his mouth to hide his smile as James sasses Lance from his place in front of the toaster. 

 

“Fine, fine.” Lance pouts for a moment before walking back over the the counter and beginning to crack the eggs. 

 

“Here you go Kitten.” James hands Keith a plate with two slices of buttered toast. 

 

“Go make some for yourself Jamie.” Keith leans up to kiss James’ cheek in thanks. 

 

“I’m the one that was complaining so much earlier about being hungry.” Keith rolls his eyes as James teases him. 

 

“No, but I do know that you also lost energy from last night.” Keith pushes James’ shoulder lightly. 

 

“So, go make yourself something to eat too.” James grabs Keith’s hand and plants a multitude of kisses all over the knuckles. 

 

“Yes dear.” Keith blushes and focuses back on his toast as James winks at him. 

 

How did he stand these two when they were all younger? Oh, right, cause the balance between sweet and rough are just his type. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love it if you dropped a comment or two for what I do well and what I don't do well for future reference! It's not a demand, I promise, just a note.


End file.
